


A Fighting Chance

by Sweetsoul35



Category: Killer Instinct (Video Games), Mortal Kombat (Video Games), Street Fighter, Tekken, Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-24
Updated: 2019-04-22
Packaged: 2019-11-04 22:16:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 24
Words: 43,583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17906663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sweetsoul35/pseuds/Sweetsoul35
Summary: Years After Mikeala's Death and his expulsion from the autobots , Bee wanders around the planet to seek solace . It was to be found in a fighting tournament in hong kong to which he enters to pass the time, while the autobots started to lose the war ; they realized that they need bee back more than ever.Transformers to hasbroOther fighters to their respective owners and continuties





	1. Chapter 1

More and more autobot casualties came through the med-bay door. Ratchet the autobot medic was in a frantic state as he did his best to sort them all out with their injuries , not even his highly skilled protege " First Aid" was enough help as he too have been very busy.

The human doctors were ten times busier as they did their best to cauterize troops with missing limbs.

Within the eleven years that had passed , the whole world became aware of the decepticon threat and all the world's governments rallied behind the support of the autobots. Sadly though this didn't stop scores of decepticon warships arriving every minute.

The Decepticons were able to cyberform countries like libya and some parts of yemen as they were weak and are largely wartorn, perfect for cyberforming it. Megatron might be dead , but his cause is far from.

Optimus called in several more autobots across the galaxies , they were ; Bluestreak , Bulkhead, and all the minibots like brawn and huffer. There were also some generic ones and mercenaries who were paid for it.

They held the cons away for awhile ,but sadly it they knew that each battle they won they continue to lose this war. If only bumblebee was there......

Ratchet tried to restart the spark of a bot ,but it was to no avail and he covered the mech as the prime went in the room.

" This is Terrible optimus, more and more are dying by the minute. " The old medic proclaimed as he wiped his servos off the energon.

" I know old friend but we need to push through to fully win."

" How?? Intel has been coming in delayed or biased , our spies are pretty worthless like scrap! Had you not expel bee , the info have been coming in quickly!" Ratchet retorted to which optimus glare at the medic.

"Don't you dare mention the name of that traitor ratchet!" He spat back calmly.

" He didn't betray anyone optimus , he just fulfilled a promise to someone he loves!"

" HE SPILLED BLOOD AND ENERGON!"

"WE KILL EVERYDAY OPTIMUS , DOESN'T MAKE US BETTER!" Ratchet began. "You yourself spilled energon when elita died!"

This was too much and the prime delivered a punch to the old medic , sending him to a wall; Cracking it with a force making him cough.

" DON't YOU DARE SAY HER NAME RATCHET!" Optimus yelled to the old medic with his finger pointed , before walking out of the medbay door.

He walked around to see casualties being rolled in every minute . It was spark-breaking , but what's more sparkbreaking is what the old medic said. He was right , he did spill a lot of energon since his sparkmate "Elita-one" died and he was no better than bee. He did regret expelling him from the ranks as the years that went by were rough on the autobots.

Bee was exceptionally good at covering his tracks and could never be found anywhere in the planet. He presumed that the former scout left earth for another planet , all that the prime could do was contemplate what is happening to the scout right now.


	2. さようなら

Okinawa , Japan

A gentle breeze swept through the island as the waves of the sea gently touched the beach , it maybe a small prefecture of just 10 islands but it was lively and as modern as anywhere in japan. Obedient kids going to school , koi fish swim in the canals and the businessmen giving way to the elderly and disabled.

JSDF soldiers did their excercises and combat training at the capital 'naha' , meanwhile in the beach faraway from the city at the rural areas stood a small training academy. It was mostly quiet , largely because its students were meditating .

The academy only had two students to compensate for its small size, one was a typical skinny japanese student who enrolled due to constant bullying. The other one was not a typical japanese civilian, but rather a Caucasian man with bright blonde hair and blue eyes. (Sadly they were closed)

His built was heavy muscular which was evident as he wore no shirt only a pair of kung-fu pants exposing his ripped body with eight pack-abs. He sat in a buddha post next to the teen as their sensei walked in front of them making sure they don't loose focus. It was none other than Bumblebee.

" でる" The old man said , which means out in english.

The two exhaled softly and stood up as the old man nodded to their direction , before giving a bow. the two returned the gesture and faced one another. They bowed and both did their karate stances.

Bumblebee got into a defensive stance while his opponent instantly charged at him and threw a kick, but the humanformer blocked it and grabbed his leg throwing him off. The teen got onto his feet instantly and ran at bee who stood ready.

His attack was stopped when bee's foot connected to his face with a crane kick, it almost knocked him out as the sensei stopped it. Being a good sport , bee helped his opponent up.

" Thanks Casey." He said in japanese.

" You're welcome Ryu." Bee replied back in fluent japanese.

Within the eleven years that had passed, the former autobot traveled all over the planet visiting nearly every single country there is possible. He learned their cultures , their martial arts and their language. Bumblebee was extremely fluent in mandarin , Cantonese, French, Spanish, Russian, Italian , Portuguese , Hindi , Tagalog , siamese, Khmer, korean, Vietnamese , Arabic, Hebrew, Nepalese, Tibetan and lastly Japanese. Japan became bee's new favorite country as well as the latest one he visitied. He came there after some kung fu training in china and he settled in okinawa. He lived in japan for two years working off in a sushi restaurant as the friendly sushi chef needed a polyglot to entertain his customers .

Mondays to Fridays , he sliced fish and poured sake for tourists from around the world and in the weekends he trained karate. The sushi shop and the dojo were just next to one another and the owners were good friends.

Bumblebee/ Casey helped ryu sit on the bench as the sensei or his name " Hiro Suzuki" came towards them with some milk tea on hand.

"For you two." He said in japanese to which the two took and drank from their exhaustion in training.

The old sensei smiled at his students and spoke. " Look how you two have grown since i met you long ago."

Bee and ryu chuckled at the statement as ryu says. " Sensei I'm still the same ryu , we just started training two years ago." In fact bee and ryu enrolled at the same time and bonded a strong relationship since then.

" I know but every single student must graduate now come with me you two." Hiro Said which made bee and ryu stop sipping their tea and follow the old man to his garden where a couple of samurai swords layed.

" Kneel you both." He instructed to which it was instantly followed by his students.

" Many years ago, My great grandfather lended my grandfather these swords before he went to battle during the meiji restoration and it was passed on in my family for generations and since I have no children...I give these two to both of you." the old master said to which bee and ryu's eyes widen their eyes.

"But...Sensei" Bee protested but then was cutted off by the old man .

" Casey I am 88 years old and I won't be here for long , I don't want these swords to fall into anyone else that isn't like family to me. " He said before turning to ryu. "You ryu , I know your going to Waseda soon and this sword will grant you good luck."

Ryu bowed as his sensei handed him the first sword which had a black handle and it had a sleek and smooth blade which makes it easy for a warrior to chop people's heads off. But for now it's a mere display for ryu.

" Domo Arigato Sensei." he said to which hiro nodded and handed the next sword to bee, who kneeled.

Bee's sword this time had a white handle and like ryu's it was a perfect killing tool.

He bowed in thanks as the sensei gave a sigh. "I Guess your leaving to huh?"

Bee looked at him and gave a nod. "Yes a ship bound for Hong Kong in a two days."

"I see what are you gonna do there casey-San?"

"Look for more opportunities I guess."

The blonde gave a sigh to which the sense patted his back. "You will find the right path soon enough and it will be one that you'll surely appreciate."

Bee looked at him skeptical. "You sure? because I have been searching for it for eleven years now and nothing happened."

"it will come, those things take time, but until then I could only advice you to stay strong."

Bumblebee gave a smile at that and hugged his mentor who returned the gesture.

The two bowed to one another and walked away.

Bumblebee spent the last days, saying goodbye to the friendly acquaintances he met as well as his sushi boss." Mr. Tanaka" who was extremely sad to see his favorite employee leave.

Picking up his things and the sword, he packed his bag up as he reached the port. Taking out his fake passport which he learned to craft in an expert rate during his time in Sao Paulo, a few years back. Bee's craft is so good that most of the time the immigration thought it was real. He crafted a new one each place he visited to avoid getting spotted by his fellow autobots, whom he knows will want him back knowing the bad situation. He wanted to leave earth but he couldn't due to him having no tools to craft a spaceship.

Once the ship opened its bridges, he showed the passport to which the officer accepted. Its gonna take a few days to get from Japan to Hk, so he took the time to makeup some activities to pass it.

He walked around the deck til something in the giftshop caught his eye. It was a post card with Mt. Fuji and the words "Greetings from Japan" on it.

He bought for a few yen and went back to his cabin to begin writing:

'Dear Mr. Baines,   
It's me again and I write this to you from the land of the rising sun, though the packaging came from Hong Kong. That's because I chose to send this to you from there, I hope you are doing fine and I'm gonna send the next payment once I get there as well.

I pray goodhealth

Casey Smith, BB. '

He finished the letter writing the words BB, along to let Colin know it was him as he always uses a different name on each country he visits. The two have been writing to each other ever since mikeala died in 2007, they cannot do a telephone or Web chat as they fear the other bots might track them down.

Over the years, the elder baines suffered ill health and a terminal lung cancer which bee found out while he was in France back in 2012. Since then he had been sending money to the man to pay for his treatments.

The human former not only went to places just to learn but also to fight. Before coming to train in China and Japan, he did a few mercenary work in Iraq, Lebanon, Syria, Afghanistan and some in Colombia under contracts from the governments. He never used his blaster as they are inadequate due to Optimus locking them up, so he learned human weapons. He was proficient in all firearms and has some skills with knives and nun-chucks. He spilled lots of human blood in those years, but to his eyes: cons and humans are simply the same due to an experience he had with a human who took the one he loved. Not all money he earned was from killing rebels but he did regular work in strength or bodybuilding competitions, sometimes modelling. The only kitchen work he had was in Japan. But it wasn't much fun as shooting out targets on sight. 

Finishing his letter, he stood up and watched from his cabin window to see japan disappear from the horizon. He's gonna miss the land of the rising sun. He leaned there contemplating. Nothing would make him forget loosing the love of his life.


	3. An Invitation

The long boat ride was finally over as the ocean liner gently docked over the bay of kowloon. Over the journey, bee grew a bit sea sick and couldn't wait to stretch his legs over this new city.

He hadn't produce a new passport during the journey, so legally he was still "Casey Smith". The papers were finalised at the immigration and after that , he hopped into a bus towards central Hong Kong as the classic red taxis were very expensive.

Bee was amazed by this new town and with his excellent Cantonese skills, he had no trouble finding his way around. He had lunch at a rostiree and enjoyed some eggettes for dessert, now he had to find work soon and as well as a place to stay.

He walked around the North Point District when suddenly a scuffle was heard in the wet dirty alleyways.

Raising a brow, he followed it to see a scene of a scuffle between a short Asian man surrounded by a gang of 4 young men with some dragon tattoos on their arm. They kick their victim with sadistic smiles, he was battered and bruised so badly that he went to a fetal position on the ground.

Bee narrowed his eyes, this was quite enough. "HEY!"

It was enough to make them stop as one puts a foot on the victim.

"Lan Hooi!" a grunt said in Cantonese which means fuck off in English.

Bee glared and remarked back in fluent Cantonese . " How about you go Ding Lei Gor See Fut Long!"

The man glared back and with a nod off his head, his gang mates pulled out meat cleavers: a favorite weapon of most hong Kong gangs as guns were banned in their place.

Bee stood stone-faced at their attempts with a small smirk, he punched one in the face knocking him out instantly. The second one slashed his cleaver but human former dodged it cleanly and tripped the man, making him land on his blade killing him.

The last two looked in shock but charged anyways. Bumblebee watched as the one on the left leaped up, but he caught his arm before he could bring the cleaver down. He then delivered a powerful palm strike to the man's chest, cracking his ribs. He cried out in pain and screamed as bee heaved him to the side, tossing him to a dumpster. Knocking him out in the process.

The last guy tried to do a side kick but the former bot caught his leg and brought his elbow down. Snapping it in two, he yelled in pain as bee throwed him off. He hopped on his good leg and tried last one last time to hit him with his cleaver, but bee snatched it instantly from his hand.

Then in a flags, bee slashed the blade slicing the man's hand clean from his wrist. Causing him to yell and hold his for hand, but then bee's foot connected to his face knocking him out.

Bee dropped the blade and huffed when a voice came from behind.

"Woah."

He turned around to see the victim sit up and clearly amazed as he witnessed the whole spectacle. Bee went forward and helped him up.

"Where did you get those skills?" The man asked in English.

"I just learned from places near and far." bee smiled as he put the man's arm around his neck.

" I see, your Cantonese is good for a Caucasian man." He complimented despite the bruises.

"I learn places language before coming there, you know to save trouble." He smirked.

"I see a fighter and an educated fellow. BTW my name is Chen, what is your name?"

Bee smiled and used his fake name. "Casey Smith at your service."

"Nice name, so what do you do beside martial arts?"

"I'm an adventurer."

"That's a nice job."

"Well what do you do?"

"I'm an entrepuner of sorts, but I'm also into martial arts."

"Oh didn't know that."

"Well I don't do it but I'm interested on martial artists." Chen dug into his pockets and pulled up a black card, handing it to bee.

"If you're interested in a job that pays a lot and has fighting, just ring that number up." chen said and patted bee's shoulder as he looked on it, before walking away.

Bee looked the card over, it had no features on it aside from a dragon insignia on the top of it and a number written in red digits.

He was skeptical about this number and decided to keep it for awhile before walking away.

Later...

Bee stood on the balcony of his small hotel in fortress Hill District shirtless, he tried to sleep but each time he closed his eyes. He saw her...

It had already been eleven years since mikeala's death, but he still never let her go from his mind. Despite Sam being dead, he Wass still angry with himself for not being able to protect her.

Bee took a deep breathe and went back to his room, sitting on his bed.he layed his back on his bed staring at the ceiling. He tossed and turn on his bed, before deciding to check on things, he checked on his wallet to see he doesn't have much dollars left. It was time for work soon enough, he placed his wallet back when the card earlier fell out on the floor.

He picked it up and pondered for a while. Bee did enjoy fighting over the years that went by, but that was mercenary work for governments and this was a simple underground fight. That means beating up random people in a brawl, he felt bad for it inwardly and then came his no tolerant attitude for humans. He needed work and money after all, so he picked up a phone and dialed.

A long ring came and a voice answered which was Chen.   
"Hello?"

"Hey Chen it's me Casey."

"Ooh Casey so what have decided?"

"Sign me up."


	4. First Day

Bumblebee followed Chen towards an alleyway located beneath a bridge located in the tsim sa tsui district in the kowloon side.

The whole area smelled like fish and guts of any slaughtered animals that were chopped up by market vendors for the consumer. Tsim sa tsui might be a rich district now, but it's not that far from its peasant like roots as pickpocketing is common in this area.

Still the pair carried on until they reach a large set of doors with two thugs outside armed with some Chinese made type 56 rifles guarding on the opposite sides.

They both frisked bee and chen before allowing them to go in down a dark stairwell.

Bee couldn't help but ask Chen on the guns of the guards. "I thought guns are not allowed in Hong Kong."

Chen turned and smiled. "Those are provided by black market under the nose of the Chinese government."

"I see I guess the police don't bother you much here." Bee remarked as they descend.

"Relax we paid them a few dollars they'll turn their head around for the day."

The two reach another fortified door to which the chinaman knocked and a small slot opened revealing a pair of eyes.

Chen didn't speak as the guy recognized him and opened the door, allowing the two in to a small room.

" Is this your fighter Chen?" he asked as the doorman revealed himself to be a medium sized chinese male in a suit.

Chen gave a nod as bee stepped forward and the man examined him.

"Mhmm you are in great shape and from the look of you, I could say you have lived a rough life before." He said.

Bee looked back evenly and spoke in Cantonese. "My past is none of your business."

The man was clearly taken by surprise at this and shocked by his fluent Cantonese, nodded. "Mhmm a fighter and an educated one, I must say Chen chose you for a reason."

Chen smiled and said. "He saved my life and is a good fighter."

The man smiled. "Well a friend of Chen is a friend of mine. My name is Wei."

Bee gave a slight smile and nodded. "My name is Casey."

"From your accent I guess your from America is that right?"

"Yeah but honestly I can't remember much of my past. I spent the last years travelling all over the world. I came here from japan."

"Interesting, how long did you stay there?"

"Two years worked in a sushi shop and learned some karate on the side."

"That sounds nice what other fighting styles you do?"

"Some kung fu, muay Thai, boxing, kickboxing and all the others here and there."

"Alright then your through."

Wei went to pull off the curtains revealing another door to which bee and Chen went through.

On the otherside, bee looked around in amazement on the sight: it was a very large arena filled with lots of fighters from all around the globe. On the center was a bare fighting ring where a couple of fighters from South Korea were sparring with one another and rows of empty audience seats surround them. On the side were a couple of Brazilian women stretching their flexible bodies, bee presumed they were a couple of mma fighters based on their gear and the origin of their country.

Then a couple of elder men approached him and Chen, dressed in karate Gis.

"So Chen this is your fighter?"

"Yes his name is Casey Smith."

One man turned to bee. "What's your fighting style?"

"Mixed." bee replied nonchalantly.

" Can you show us your skills?" The other man said as he ushered him to a wooden pillar.

Bee looked at the old man and gave a nod before removing his jacket leaving only a black thermos tank top which showcased his well built upper body. He then got into a kung fu stance and with a shout, he jumped up and with a kick smashed the wooden pillar in half.

Most of the fighters stopped what they are doing and looked at this new guy as the old men clapped for bee who huffed a bit.

"Most impressive, do you care to show us more?" A young Russian man said to which bee turned to him and nodded.

Soon a concrete pillar was placed, once again bee jumped up and with a kick it was disentegrated.

The crowd whoaed at that while one fighter smirked at this. He was a tall Caucasian male with a slim muscular build and purple hair to make do with purple eyes.

"Good work, wood and concrete break easy because they don't hit back." He muttered under his breathe as bee turned and bowed to the crowd.

One of the old men gave bee a pat to his shoulder. "Your in the tournament well done son."

"Thank you." He said.

"Be aware today will also be your first match."

"I'm okay with that, been etching to get some ass whooping now honestly."

Later....

Chen helped bee wrap his fists as the human former had switched to a Fighting outfit consisting of his thermos top and a pair of yellow gym shorts.

"Okay are you ready?" He asked as he strapped in the final wrap.

"I was born ready." bee replied.

The announcer got on stage just as the audience began filling the seats.

He spoke in English. "Everyone ready??!"

The crowd cheered. "YES!!"

"LADIES AND GENTLEMEN I DECLARE THE 125TH BLOODSPORT TOURNAMENT OPEN!"

Bee listened intently as the announcer yelled.

"The Rules are simple... BECAUSE THERE ARE NO RULES!!"

It made the crowd cheer louder as Chen sat next to the humanformer.

"Alright Casey there are three quarters in this tournament. The first and second are simply like a typical UFC tournament, knock the opponents out bloody and you get payed each match. The third one is where...."

"Where what?" bee asked as he raised a brow.

"You have to finish off your opponents." Chen finished as he fixed his seating position.

Bee merely showed a slight facial reaction on that statement.. Its not the first time he would kill a human though and the pesky flehslings are not all innocent but also fun to kill.

"Alright then."

"Your okay with that?" Chen asked surprised.

"But if you loose three times during the first and second quarter, you are out of the tournament and thus can avoid the third round."

"I'll take my chances." Bee remarked as he stifled a chuckle and layed back on the bench.

Chen looked at him. "Your a brave guy. I like that."

The announcer continued his speech. "FOR OUR FIRST CONTENDER OF THE NIGHT... HE'S ABOUT 250 LBS. OF SOLID MUSCLE AND IS A NATURAL BLONDE HERE'S...... CASEY SMITH!"

On que, bee stood up from the bench and popped his neck before heading up to the fighting ring.

"FIGHTING CASEY IS AN AMATEUR TAEKWANDO PRACTIONER... COMING ALL THE WAY FROM LA HERE'S FRED JACKSON."

At that moment a young Caucasian man in his 20s jumped up on the ring, he was short compared to bee/ Casey and he wore blue fatigues that bore a south Korean flag on his shoulder.

Bee and him had a small staredown as the announcer yelled.

"WHO will be a champion?? LET THE BATTLE BEGIN!" He said before jumping off.

Fred Jackson maybe small but his arrogance towers over him as he smirked at a stone-faced bee.

"This TAEKWANDO master is gonna kick your ass blonde!" He taunted.

Bee didn't bother replying to such nonsense and simply got to his fighting stance. He made sure he was on the right angle to counter this arrogant short man.

Fred instantly charged at bee and threw a kick but then he felt his leg grabbed. Bee stood up holding him up with one arm and smirked a bit.

Before the amateur could flip, the human former slammed him hard on the ground. Still holding his leg, he slammed him again and again and again.

Fred was being slammed around like a ragdoll and each slam, he felt a bone broken and skin scrapped. He was being tossed around and his conscious went black in the tenth smash.

The crowd was speechless at this new contender''s strength. Sensing Fred was knocked out, bee tossed him to the side where a referee was about to count but stopped upon noticing he was now out.

He ran up and raised bee's right arm in victory making the crowd cheer and increase bets for him.

"OUR WINNER IS CASEY!" The announcer yelled making the crowd go wild.

Later..

Bumblebee was payed around 50,000 dollars for his fight and was instantly popular on that circuit despite the fight being his first. 

He got change to normal clothes at the locker room and threw away his hand wraps.

Chen leaned to the door as he did.

"That was a good first fight." He complimented.

Bee washed his hands by the sink and turned to him. "No beginner's luck just took advantage of an amateur foe."

Chen remained silent, he did like this kind of attitude. He is definitely perfect for the organization....

Bee put on his jacket and was about to walk out when Chen patted his back.

"Hey uum next fight is tomorrow at 6 and also can you come with me? All fighters have to go to the same venue."

"What do you mean?" The human former asked as he turned to the man.

"Just follow me."

Break...

Bee and Chen stepped out of the Mercedes pullman that was provided to a nice five star hotel in Kennedy Town and the two didn't need to be introduced by the reception as they were instantly allowed in.

"You'll be staying here as long as you are in the competition and you can still roam around Hong Kong but you cannot leave the city." Chen explained as he and bee entered the elevator.

"Why is that?" bee raised a brow.

"obviously you are instantly disqualified and you must never tell the authorities about this or bad things will happen."

Bumblebee merely nodded at the explanation, it's not the first time he had been warned like this anyways.

The elevator climbed but then stopped at the fourth floor and the doors open to reveal a man : he was around 6'1 tall and in his late 20s to early 30s, he wore no shirt which exposed his huge muscles and a striking tiger tattoo on his upper torso and arm. His hair swept through the side and his face was covered by a plated mask. He wore a series of ropes on his torso and on his back was a curved sword, based on its design it was from Tibet as it was a kora. Tiles wrapped around his wrist and he wore blue sacks festuened with tiger shape knee guards.

He was escorted by a couple of men in suits in to the elevator and stood next to bee, who observed his tattoo with curiosity. He eyed it over when the masked man looked at him for it causing bee to straighten himself out.

The man didn't say a thing and the elevator climbed to the tenth floor and that's when he disembarked and bee stood next to Chen watching them walk off and disappear behind closing elevator doors.

"Who was that guy?" bee asked.

"His name is jago, he is from Tibet. He came here to fight in the tournament."

"That's interesting what's his story?"

"we don't know for sure besides him being a tiger Monk and that was it."

The elevator stopped at 18th floor and the two stepped out as Chen lead bee to a room.

It was luxurious:silk on top of the bed, big TV and a luxurious bathroom with Italian marble and a jacuzzi. A large window viewed the hk skyline well.

Bee feigned a smile , he hadn't had this much luxury in years.

"Alright rest now for the fight tomorrow, this hotel will be your home for now and there is a common area by the 15th floor if you want something to eat or drink and don't think about guests coming up to disturb you as this floor is off limits to them. There is a gym as well in 16th and open 24/7 to you. "

Bee gave a nod and stretched looking out the window.

"Also one more thing Casey can I have your passport?"

"Why?"

"Remember you cannot leave for the time being."

Bee thought about it at first but then he remembered it was a fake one and he could always craft another. So he obliged, taking it out of his pocket handing to the China man who took it instantly and nodded going out the door.

The human former sighed and sat on the bed.. Contemplating. He was happy that he could fight again but then he might have gotten himself between a rock in the hard place. But then again, he wasn't human and his abilities was still a secret to most combatants. So he might just work it out.

.......

Chen walked out of the hotel and went towards an alleyway to see a parked BMW 7 series with a man standing beside it.

The man opened the back door and Chen entered the car where a figure wearing a white suit with a black fedora hat was there next to him. His face was concealed as he lowered his head allowing the hat to hide his face.

"You have brought us an interesting fighter Chen." the man spoke with a deep voice in mandarin. 

" Yes sir, faith brought him to us." Chen replied facing forward.

"Good find out what's Casey smith's stories and all his possible former affiliations. We have to be careful about every single new fighter now."

"We will make do of it and I have his passport." Chen remarked as he pulled it out handing to the man who reveals to be wearing black gloves.

He opened it to see Casey smith's face and all his details, he read and focused on the picture.

"Mhmm from Japan to hk?"

"Yes sir. He claims he has been travelling around the world and he doesn't know much about himself."

"Does he have a family?"

"No mention of it, he's pretty secretive.

" That can be a thing to worry about, but for now make sure he does what he's told for the time being and keep watch on him. "

" Yes sir. " Chen said.

The man turned to the driver and yelled. "Qi lai"

On que the chauffeur stated the expensive car and shifted to drive and drove off out of there.


	5. Chats In The Common Area

That night after some exploring of Hk, Bumblebee made his way to the common area of the hotel where many of the fighters appear to be laid back just waiting for their match to be called.

He walked into the common area to see it full but otherwise quiet with hush conversations. They talk in various languages mostly about their own families while some about their next match. A few fighters perked bee up :

On the corner was a ninja dressed in blue garments with a mask revealing only his eyes and one of the eyes had a scar running down them. He had some arm guards and an odd medallion by his shoulder. 

 

That was when a new fighter stepped in the room , he was a tall man with tan skin and wore a black t shirt over some tight pants. He was muscular which was evident with his shirt and the most distinct feature was that the man wore a mask of the big feral cat "Jaguar."

Bumblebee presumed that this man was a luchador wrestler from Mexico based from his appearance and the mask, he wore.

That was when he felt a tap from behind and he turned his head around, there stood Chen with a smile.

"Mhmm back so soon?" Bee raised a brow.

"I just went to have a identity clearance with you Casey, umm can I ask you a question?" He said to which he earned a nod from bee.

Chen took a deep breathe and sighed. "Do you have any family?"

The humanformer kept a stone face and raised a brow. "Not anymore and why?"

"Just making sure and what's your main reason for entering this tournament."

Bee crossed his arms. "Just bored and needed something fun to do...also it pays so I'm in. Anymore weird questions?" The last few words were said in a firm tone.

Chen sweated and kept his nervousness behind a smiling facade. "No more thank you."

The Chinaman walked away with bee watching from behind. He pondered what was the reason behind those weird questions as well as him asking why he would join despite Chen inviting him to the tournament. Also the strangest question was why was the Chinaman asking him about his family. Could it be if he squealed out to the cops, the organization that Chen is working for would kill him and his kin. If so they would have a hard time as they were no humans and they would most likely face bee's wrath first.

Bee sat down by the bar of the lounge to which the bartender looked at him.

"What do you drink sir?" the barman asked in English with a slight Chinese accent.

"Sake please."

The bartender handed a glass with some ice and served the bottle next to it. He opened the top and poured in the alcohol.

"Enjoy sir." The bartender said to which he earned a nod from bee.

The humanformer loved sake a lot from his time in Japan and he gulped it down enjoying its taste.

Soon enough the luchador from earlier sat next to him and order a plain bottle of corona.

Bee watched him from his glass as the wrestler popped the cap off with his thumb. He didn't bother to remove his mask to drink as the mouth area was open and he finished the whole bottle with one gulp.

The luchador burped a bit sounding like a real jaguar to which bee smiled.

"Nice Chug."

The man turned to him. "Thanks." He said, he spoke in Jaguar like growls and snarls but bee can still understand like he was speaking a normal human language.

"Say what brings you here to this tournament?" Bee asked him.

"Needed funding for an orphanage of mine."

"Oh I see, how did you come across this?"

"Saved a guy that was being mugged and when he saw my skills he decided to invite me here to this tournament."

Upon hearing that, a million thoughts processed bee's mind. Could it be? The damsel in distress people like Chen were mere foreplays to draw in fighters to be recruited. The truth is as bad as it gets but then again it's paying him well for now and for the mean time, he has to think of an exit strategy when the tournament is over.

His thoughts were interrupted when the luchador offered a hand.

"The names King BTW."

Bee shook it back and said his aliases. "Casey Smith."

King smiled behind his mask. "So how did you enter this tournament?"

"Same as you I did save a guy a day ago and invited me. "

King made a chuckle. "Must be a coincidence."

Bee inwardly thought to himself, this guy was clearly unaware of the suspicious foreplays . Still he continued his act with king.

"Yeah it sure is and what fighting style, do you do? But based from your appearance I'd say your a luchador." bee remarked as he looked King over from head to toe.

"Yes I am and I'm from Mexico."

"That's nice, how old are you now?"

"I'm 29, you?"

Bee hid his real age and white lied. "I'm 23."

"Not that bad and your a young one, where ya from?"

"Honestly I don't remember much, I just travel around the world looking for a purpose."

King nodded and gave a gentle pat to bee's back. "Well whatever that is I hope you find it."

"Thanks king."

The luchador nodded and stood up walking away from the bar as bee sat there drinking his sake.

The bartender wiped the counter near him and couldn't risk a small chat with the new fighter.

"Enjoying your sake sir?" he smiled as he soon took a shot glass wiping it clean.

Bee turned to the bartender. " Yeah it's good but not as good as the one in Japan."

"Well that's all we have but We can have authentic sake here sometimes."

"That's nice to hear and speaking of which is everyone in this hotel a fighter?"

"just here and the floors above, I serve many fighters from various countries during my service here." The old bartender remarked as he organised the bottles of alcohol.

"Oh for how long have you been here?" bee asked as he poured himself another shot of sake.

"Since the first competition 25 years ago, there are 5 tournaments each year."

"That's interesting." The human former remarked.

"BTW we have never been properly introduced my name is Lee." The old bartender held a hand out to which bee shook firmly.

"Name's Casey Smith."

"The fighter whom smashed Fred Jackson around like a rag doll? I heard you kicked his ass." Lee chuckled.

"Yeah his arrogance took over him." Bee smiled as he finished his sake.

"Arrogance always leads people to despair in end."

"Couldn't agree with you more, in fighting we must be humble and respect our foes and learn their movements to find out their weaknesses."

Lee nodded in agreement as bee handed his empty bottle and glass.

"So can you tell me about those other fighters and how did they get here?"

" Some are just discovered at the street others were invited from dojos and villages from around the world." Lee pointed towards the blue ninja whom bee spotted earlier. "His name is sub-zero, we invited him here from his ninja clan in Tibet... I believe they were called the lin kuei."

"Interesting what are their abilities and fighting style?"

"Oh traditional martial arts and the ability to generate ice from their hands."

Bumblebee's eyes slightly widen from that revelation. "Really?"

"He is what you call a cryomancer, a human born with the ability to manipulate and form ice from their own bodies. He is powerful as he is mysterious."

"That's intense."

"He sure is, in battle his opponents freeze up before they could even touch him and in the end they'll feel death's cold embrace."

"Damn that's too much."

"yup pray your never frozen by him."

"Speaking of ninjas, who's that jago guy?"

"Oh you mean the tiger Monk from Tibet?" Lee looked up at that as he went over and poured a drink for a middle Eastern fighter.

"Yeah why did he join the tournament? "

"Well I'm not supposed to tell you this but a contact of ours suggested him. He has won many tournaments and would kill for a good fight."

"Interesting BTW do you know Chen?"

"Yes I do."

"Tell me why does he ask about my family and my origins, do every fighter get briefed on this."

Lee stopped what he was doing and looked at bee and around for awhile before urging bee closer to whisper in his ear

"Sorry kid sometimes it's not best to dwell deeper on those things as bad fortune may head your way if the organizational found out." the bartender whispered.

Bee kept a stone face and looked around before giving a slight nod. "Alright then I won't anymore."

"Good now I suggest you get some rest." Lee said as he ushered to the door. " You have a match tomorrow I heard."

Bee gave a nod and began walking out when by the door, he suddenly bumped into someone. A small petite female human wearing a ninja's outfit, she was young in her teens and had long hair tied up.

"Oww" She groaned as she had tripped during the bump.

Bee offered a hand to which she took up and stood up on her feet, dusting herself.

"Hey sorry about that."

"It's okay my fault." she smiled sweetly.

"Are you fighter to?"

"Yeah I am my name is ibuki."

"Nice to meet you ibuki, My name is Casey Smith."

The young ninja smiled and made a small bow. " pleasures mine let me guess your the guy who showed that taekwando arrogant dirt bag who's boss huh?"

Bee chuckled. "Pretty much yeah."

Ibuki giggled and smiled. "Well keep up the good work see ya around."

Bee nodded as he watched the young ninja walk off to the bar area before going up to his own room. Pondering and contemplating the upcoming matches as well as his escape route if necessary.


	6. Meet the New Con Boss

Optimus looked over reports on his desk. More and more came in showing destruction and despair on nest ranks, some were good but all in all the autobots continue to loose the war as no matter how many cons they kill: more would come each day.

There is some good light though as autobot backup arrived each day and the latest was a tall silver mech with two blades and used a futuristic corvette as his alt mode.. His designation was sideswipe. He was good with blades and like his name sake, he was fast with all the swiping of his sword. Cons would loose their limbs or their heads if they face against him.

But then it wasn't still enough.

A knock came on his door.

"Come in." The prime said as the door opened revealing jazz with a data pad.

"Optimus, Chad and Niger is lost to the cons cyber forming. Plus a decepticon ship landed in Brazil and attacked rio but we're on to defend it." the saboteur reported.

The prime faced down absorbing the new info, this was getting worse and worse.

Optimus stood up and looked at jazz with a serious expression." Go to Brazil and defend it at all cost! Kill every con you see! "

Not needing to be told twice, jazz saluted the prime and ran off into the distance as Optimus groaned in frustration and let it out on the wall with a punch. Cracking it.

Later...

Casualties were high as always as another batch of injured bots came in the medbay with Ratchet presiding on the affairs.

The Brazil mission was a success thankfully but with high human casualties. Jazz himself had a few scratches but he was fine, only disappointed at his damaged paint job.

Optimus walked in the medbay and avoided eye contact with some of the bots present and went his way to talk with Ratchet.

"Ratchet how's casualties today?"

"High as always.".

"I se--"

Suddenly the prime was cutted off when the lights went out of the base for awhile and in a second went back but then every single screen and monitor of the base lighted up showing the sick symbol of the decepticons intimidatingly.

Everyone present at the base looked at screens curiously as optimus narrowed his optics looking into one.

Suddenly all the screens skipped revealing a large silver mech with a nasty design and a single glowing red eye. The prime widened his eyes on the spectacle.

"Shock wave."

The cyclops mech spoke on the screen.

"Greetings humans and bots alike, my name is shock wave and I am the new ruler of this planet. I am the new lord of the decepticons following the demise of my leader megaton and the loss of my predecessor starscream to the pest bumblebee. I bring you this message of surrender as we decepticons have annexed Chad and Niger and soon most of Africa. After Africa we will do latin America and soon the rest of the world. I hereby give the autobots and humans a chance to surrender or be killed as we progress forward. "

The screen turned off with every single person whispering in fear and chatting in worry and distress as Optimus remained silent taking in the new found information.

Ratchet turned to him." Optimus?"

"Ratchet send a message to every single autobot in the galaxy to come to earth and do whatever you can to find bumblebee. We need him back more than ever."

The medic gave a nod as iron hide entered the room.

"Hey Optimus an autobot ship just landed in Germany and it's been taken into custody by the authorities.

The prime turned to the veteran and gave a nod. "alright let's head there for awhile perhaps he or she may take this mission..."

"Mission?" iron hide raised a brow.

"Finding bee." Optimus answered. "Now let's go."


	7. The Fight With The Tiger Monk

Bumblebee warmed himself up with some jump ropes and some punching to a dummy, which was overseen by Chen who smoked a cigarette in the gym.

"Casey save some energy for the ring." Chen said as he tapped his cigarette to the side.

Bee turned to him and wiped some sweat from his forehead. "Just warming up."

"Well it appears your already hot." The China man lightly joked which was ignored by bee who began doing multiple spin kicks on a speedball.

Wei walked into the training area. "Fight is up in 5 minutes get ready Casey."

Bee stopped what he was doing and gave a nod to the guy before jumping down. He pulled out two red hand wraps from his pocket and wrapped his fists up in a tight knot.

Chen patted his back. "hey sorry for yesterday if I seamed weired."

Bee turned to him with a calm face even though inwardly, he knows this apology was false.

"Its alright its not the first time I was asked questions like that."

Bee walked away before Chen could reply and he followed afterwards.

Later...

The arena had a few changes with some protection glasses isolating the ring protecting the audience.

Bee only wore some yellow shorts with a black belt tied around them and he was barefoot for this specific match.

Guest started pouring in and the bets were placed as the announcer spoke on the P. A system this time rather than appear on stage.

"GOOD EVENING LADIES AND GENTLEMEN WELCOME TO THE SECOND MATCH OF THE WEEK!! THIS TIME WE'LL BE HAVING A NEW FIGHTER...COMING ALL THE WAY FROM Tibet... Here's JAGO! A Tiger Monk with excellent abilities."

The doors open on the opposite sides of the arena and the tiger Monk walked forwards calmly with two guards escorting him from behind. He got into the fighting area and the doors shut behind him. He gave a small bow towards the crowd.

As the announcer continued.

"HIS CHALLENGER CASEY Smith! The new comer who made ragdoll of his first match!"

On que bee stepped up on the stage and faced the expressionless Monk, but he knew that jago observed him from head to toe from his eyes: the only thing his mask revealed.

The two shared a bow before the bell rang.

The Tiger Monk got to his fighting stance and pulled back both his hands as some glowing energy seem to form, bee's eyes widen as a fireball erupted.

Bee rolled out of the way as the fireball hit the protection glass. It went out into a smoke as it made impact.

Jago ran up and threw a kick towards the humanformer, who narrowly dodged it and grabbed the monk's leg before throwing him to the side. Hitting the glass. Though not breaking it.

Bee this time took to the offensive and grabbed jago by the throat and gave his body a few punches, though he held back on his strength as that will probably kill his opponent easily and he wanted a real challenge.

Jago coughed with each blow and suddenly his tiger tattoo glowed, with it he chucked a fireball sending the humanformer away. 

It burned bee a bit but he tapped the fire out of his chest in time. He got to his feet but the Monk was already in front of him in lighting speed. Before even bee could blink, jago delivered several blows hitting every single area of his front body.

Bee couldn't even hit back, but then he was sent flying when the Monk's sandal clad foot struck his chest. The humanformer rolled and coughed from the blows. He was a tough human and this fight had to get serious. He thought to himself.

Jago ran up and threw another kick but this time, bee caught his leg and Brought his elbow down on it. Nearly snapping it in two as the Monk gave a hiss of pain.

Like his earlier match, bee slammed him down like a ragdoll and got on top of him. He began a barrage of punches towards jago's face and the force was so strong that it was enough to Bury the monk's head to the ground.

Jago was getting battered on his face but thankfully his plated mask lessened the damage but he was still getting battered up. 

The Monk gathered his strength and arched up kicking the humanformer off of him, he rolled back to his feet and grabbed bee's arm throwing him over his head.

Bee landed on the arena ground with a thud and rolled just as jago's foot was about to hit the side of his head.

The humanformer returned to stance and delivered a kick to jago's side making the Monk stumble only to be sent back with a hard punch from bee.

The crowd went wild and cheered as bets of both fighters became even. Bee decided to use some of his boxing skills to uppercut jago sending him upwards and land with a thud.

The humanformer delivered an axe kick, but jago blocked it with his arms that were protected with the tile plates and gave bee's crotch a kick. It caused bee to grunt and he was silent when jago kicked his face, sending him off.

Jago returned to his stance and this time unleashed his sword. He ran up and jumped ready to bring the blade down on the humanformer.

Bee recovered and jumped to the side as the blade landed on where he used to be, but jago was too quick as this time he began to Slash bee up.

The crowd's jaw dropped as each Slash had no effect on the humanformer's skin especially Chen who widened his eyes in amazement.

The surprise of the crowd matched jago who stopped the Slashing of his blade.

"What are you? Clearly you are something else?" The Monk asked clearly surprised.

Bee collected himself and looked at the monk with a small smirk. "Something special... Also sorry for this."

In a flash bee gave jago a strong headbutt, sending him down knocked out. 

Bee looked up to see the crowd silent and speechless before slowly one by one, they began to clap and cheer.

"CASEY CASEY CASEY!" They cheered and clapped.

Bee waved to the crowd a bit and walked off.

Later....

Bee reclaimed his original clothes back and donned some blue jeans and a white t shirt.

Chen approached him. " Hey umm Casey can I ask you something?"

Bee turned to him and gave a nod. "sure?"

"about that thing back there.. Your skin just absorbed the slashes of that sword what what are you?"

Bee gave a gentle smile and hid the truth what he really was.

" Well it's an old Japanese trick to make the body indestructible, samurais of old did that to. '

Chen gave a nod. "Oh I see, it's the first time we saw something like that. Well we should find you a nickname for your fighting career."

"Nah I'll stick to Casey for awhile."

The China man gave a nod. "Alrightsuit yourself." He said before walking away.

Bee inwardly sighed in relief as the medical clinic door opened behind him and the patched tiger Monk walked out.

"Hey good match awhile ago." Bee said.

Jago looked up and smiled behind his mask. "Yeah it was I never faced a good challenger like that before. Also what trick did you use to make the cuts I did obsolete?"

"An old Japanese trick, I don't reveal my secrets much. Also how did you do with the fire on your fists?"

Jago looked over his hands and said. "I have been practicing this old Tibetan power for years it comes from the tiger spirit."

"interesting.. So what's your story? I've heard that you came from a suggestion from a foreign contact. "

The Tiger Monk looked around suddenly making sure the hallway was empty and nudged bee closer to whisper.

"Not really I came here looking for someone."

"Who?"

"My sister B. ORCHID, she joined this tournament and disappeared within I've been trying to find her since."

Bee processed the whole situation in as he pondered on. This was one suspicious tournament and everyone here might be in danger.

"Alright then I'll help you find her, but this must be kept secret."

Jago gave a small bow of appreciation. "Thank you for your that."

Bee smiled and nodded, as he was about to turn jago spoke up. "Hey you never said why you joined..."

"I just joined it for a past time plus it pays... Also I still don't know my real purpose." Bee began. "I lost it once and now searching for a new one."

"Well I hope you find your true path soon."

With that said, the two fighters a gave a bow to one another before heading the opposite direction.


	8. Enter Arcee

Optimus drove along the busy autobahn in Germany followed closely behind by sideswipe, jazz and iron hide as well as a handful of nest officials and German army humvees.

They pulled up towards the ramstein airbase with a contact by the US airforce stationed in that overseas base.

Optimus transformed with his fellow bots as the base's middle aged General approached him.

"Optimus prime a pleasure." He greeted.

"Greetings General Bruce." the prime responded. "I believe you have someone of nest's interest." 

"yes we have located an autobot ship and extracted it from the black forest, An autobot was present and...its a blue girl."

"A femme it seems." Optimus rubbed his chin as the coloration alone gave who this femme was right away.

"She claims you called every autobot on earth, do you know who she is?" general Bruce asked.

"I know who she is and where is she now?"

"Right here..." A deep and cold female voice spoke as everyone turned their heads to see a small petite blue femme emerge. She was a small bot probably only 15 feet tall with cerulean blue optics, her frame agile and well built for combat. On her back were arches that looked like wings though they appear useless.

"Arcee.." Optimus breathed.

Jazz's optics widened behind his visors. Did he just say Arcee? He thought. A legendary warrior was right in front of him and is here at earth.

"Surprised to see me prime?" she asked as she approached and crossed her arms.

"Glad to see you here cee and your assistance is greatly needed."

Arcee cracked a small smile. "Of course where there's cons to be put away I'm there for our cause. Thankfully the humans treated me well upon finding I'm on your side."

" Humans can be depend on but not all are innocent sadly and please come with us I'll brief on your new mission."

Later...

"So I'm gonna go around the planet just to look for a rogue former autobot and make him return to our ranks instead of me fighting at the frontlines against the cons?" Arcee remarked as she crossed her servos.

" That rogue autobot your talking about is a former scout named bumblebee who made use of his humanform well to hide from our cameras for the past eleven years but we were able to get intel from surveillance cameras in hong kong." Optimus expalined as he snapped his digits making a screen turn on showing several images of bee in his humanform amongst the crowd within central hong Kong in civilian clothes.

" He thinks he can evade us for a long time but everyone will be found eventually and be shed light." The prime began. " bumblebee was no ordinary scout he was the best of the best and before victory wasn't possible without his skills as a spy and a professional gunner who mowed cons down easily."

" I've heard stories about him , but why did he go rogue?" The femme raised a brow plate.

Optimus took a deep breathe before explaining. " over a human girl which he loved and she died at the hands of another traitor who defected to the cons."

" That's terrible but understandable.. But then again our emotions and affections make a weak soldier within the ranks. " Arcee remarked coldly though she was clearly hiding a secret.

" I agree with you I once lost someone I loved but I have moved on with her demise. " Optimus seemed sullen.

Arcee felt sympathy for the prime as she knew that it was none other than her mentor elita-one who died way back.

The prime sighed and looked at the small blue femme." Anyways go to Ratchet he'll brief you more on the mission and ready your equipment."

Arcee nodded and walked off.

Break....

Ratchet looked up as the door swiped open revealing the small blue femme who gave a smile.

"Miss Arcee I presume your here for the tools of the trade?"

"Yes Ratchet. Fill me up."

The medic gave a nod and pulled off curtains to an escape pod like machine.

Arcee looked at the machine curious just as Ratchet explained. "Alright since bee always used a human form and your going to a densely populated metropolitan area your gonna need a new form."

"But aren't humans used to bots being around them?" Arcee retorted.

"Nah not all they might panic seeing you in the street all off a sudden and your just new here at earth. So blend in." Ratchet explained ashe opened the pod.

"What will this do to me?" Arcee asked as she looked nervous on the actions presented.

"This machine will turn you human but your strength as a bot will remain the same."

Arcee looked at the old mech skeptical. "Ummm Are you sure this is the only way to go around...i mean I have a holoform and I call her Sadie."

"I know that but this one can touch things and can be moved around unlike the one you have."

The femme gave a long sigh. "Well your the expert Ratchet so alright do me in."

Ratchet gave a warm smile and stepped aside as Arcee went forward and got in the machine with the hatch closing behind her.

"Relax now." Ratchet spoke through the door to Arcee who began to vent in nervousness.

The medic turned on some switches, pressed buttons and finally pressed a big red button which made the machine light up from within. 

From inside it was too bright so Arcee closed her optics as she felt her frame move and sorta contract, it was painless but felt weird at the same time. Her frame began to shrink as her once metal body shift to smooth and soft flesh and just a few seconds later...the pod opens.

Arcee huffed as she stepped out landing on her hands as she took deep breathes. She looked at her hands which are now made of flesh and so were here main frame and legs.

Ratchet walked towards her still in bot form with a gentle smile as she looked up.

"Ratchet I'm human." Arcee breathed amazed.

The old medic nodded and placed a large mirror in front of her.

Arcee looked herself over from head to toe : she was an attractive woman with an athletic frame as evident by her stomach which had tight abs, her metal breasts were gone and were replaced with flesh ones. She was off average height and she sported long blue hair with black streaks and some pinkish sideburns. Her overall appearance was a spiting image of actress scarlett johanssen.

Arcee couldn't believe her eyes now as she felt herself over with her now human hands and she looked at Ratchet who smiled before a light consumed the medic and in his place was a tall middle aged human with yellow hair and red streaks to it , his build was athletic. He wore a yellow doctors coat with a tie in it.

Arcee's eyes widened at this. "You have a human form to?"

"Yes I and the original five bots had them as we were the only autobots present during the creation."

"I see so where do I start with this human form?"

"Start with clothes first." Ratchet remarked as he ushered the naked Arcee towards a closet.


	9. Arrival

It took Arcee three weeks to learn the basics of the human form, she learned some languages like French and German but sadly her Cantonese was rather awkward. She didn't have the skill of picking up languages easily like bee does but thankfully people in Hong Kong speak English.

Ratchet waited as soon enough she stepped out of her quarters dressed in a navy blue turtleneck with black slacks and matching boots. She also took a blue trench coat to complete the outfit.

"So is this what the humans call an educated look?" she asked as she buttoned her coat.

"It looks smart and you look like an interpol agent on a mission." Ratchet smiled as he looked her over.

"What's an interpol?" Arcee raised a brow.

"It's like a police officer that operates everywhere and anyways." the medic pulled out a box and layed out three equipment on his table.

Arcee looked over as Ratchet picked up a cosmic blaster pistol like weapon and handed it to her.

"That is a multi purpose blaster, one setting non lethal the other lethal." He explained as Arcee looked over examining it.

"I see I should subdue him right?" she asked. "Use only lethal if necessary?"

"Precisely and next equipment is this place it on your ear and press the button. " The medic continued handed over an earpiece that looked like a USB device with a strap.

"That's your comm. System. Contact us and the autobot base there if you need help."

Arcee placed it on her ear as ordered and pressed the button lighting the device up.

"interesting device I thought comm. Systems are built in and why is it huge?"

"It's designed to look like a human Bluetooth earpiece, it's like a device that allows humans to chat with one another without touching their ear." Ratchet explained before picking up the last equipemt which appeared to be a small binder clip.

"Tracking device so you cannot loose bee around the city."

Arcee took it and gave a nod. "Alright then I should be ready soon."

"You should and I nearly forgot." Ratchet said before digging into a drawer and pulled out a small black object with a strap on and thing appeared to be made of an earth material which felt soft and rough.

"What's that thing?" she asked.

"Since your a female your gonna need something to carry your things and it's called a handbag. Human women used them to carry odd and end things." He said as he handed it to her.

She opened the zipper to find a small wallet made of the same material.

Ratchet gave a nod to her to open it and she did to find some oddly colored paper and some plastic cards.

" That is called money and you use it to buy necessary things. It's the earth version of our cyber credits."

"I see."

Arcee looked over to the bag once again to see a small book with a sign that says "PASSPORT UNITED STATES OF AMERICA" under a drawing.

She opened it to see a picture of her human form with the name "Amanda Madsen written on."

"That's your alias in Hong Kong cee." Ratchet explained as she processed it.

"I Like that name." She lightly joked to which the medic gave a chuckle.

"Now if I were you I would be heading to the airport now and BTW you have the authority of the Chinese government whilst there and if you need help don't hesitate to comm us."

"Understood."

Arcee packed her equipment into the handbag before rachet stopped her.

"Please bring bee back well and safe."

She looked the medic in the eye and said. "I will I promise."

Break.....

Opponent by opponent fell down to bee's fist as they all fall after a few punches. It instantly got a name for himself in the underground fighting world and he was a sensation in the dark web.

Bee gave a headbutt to the face of a large brute causing him to hold his face in pain, whilst distracted bee slid between his legs before picking up the brute effortless slamming him headfirst to the groud. Knocking him out.

"OUR WINNER CASEY SMITH!"

The crowd clapped and whistled as bee flexed for them next to the knocked out body of his opponent. It was his twentieth win of the first quarter of the tournament. He had amassed a fortune each fight. 

Chen clapped on the sideline as bee's opponent was wheeled off and the human former stepped down.

"Nice match out there." He complimented.

"Thanks Chen." Bee gave a smile as Chen patted his shoulder.

"Hey Casey I'm giving this to you." The China man said before pulling out a red belt.

"After the defeat of your twentieth opponent here in the tournament you get to wear this red belt. It's our tradition."

Bee looked at it before taking the belt and nodding. "Alright then thanks Chen."

"No problem and see you in the next two days a break is given to the fighters as this is the end of the first quarter."

Later.....

Back in the hotel, bee walked up to the common area at the bar where Lee wiped the counter and looked up to see bee sit down In front of him.

"Hey nice win Casey! Good job on the Red belt." the old server complimented earning a smile from bee.

"Thanks Lee."

Lee grinned. "we should celebrate and guess what we have today."

He went down the counter and pulled out a bottle with Japanese words on it.

"We got the authentic sake this time just like you like it."

Bee gave a wide grin. "Thanks Lee."

The bartender pulled out a glass and poured it in.

"Go you deserve it champ."

Bee drank the whole glass and poured himself another as Lee turned on the TV by the bar which showed the cnn channel.

The news was all focused on the decepticon cyberforming in Africa. Bee looked up from his glass and stopped his lips inching from the sake.

"Tsk Tsk the aliens are gonna take over that continent soon." Lee remarked as he returned to his duty.

Bee didn't reply and ignored the whole broadcast and listened to it like white noise. He was done with all this decepticon autobot crap anyways. Since the death of mikeala this war no more than a waste of time. He was pretty sure that his autobot comrades are regretting his expulsion at this very moment and he would have to hide himself extra carefully more than to be dragged back to a useless war.

He poured himself another shot when suddenly a presence landed next to him. It was ibuki using her ninja skills to be silent as possible and almost startled Lee.

"Hey Lee get me some of those roasted sweet potatoes again."

Lee took a breather and nodded. "Yeah sure thing ibuki wait here"

The young ninja chuckled at the old man's reaction before sitting down contemplating on the bar next to bee.

"You almost gave a old Lee a heart attack." bee remarked making ibuki look at him and chuckle.

"Nah just being jumpy at the moment and BTW congrats on the Red belt Casey." She said as bee nodded in thanks.

"So what's your main story Casey?" she asked.

"I don't know much about my life to be honest just looking for a purpose."

"Mhmm interesting well I grew up in a ninja village in Japan with strict rules but I just wanna live like an average teenager." She sighed as Lee arrived and placed the hot potatoes in front of her and she put her mask down and ate one piece.

"I see what brought you here to this tournament?" bee asked as finished his sake.

"The owner of this tournament contacted my village for a competition so they sent me."

"But your too young for this thing are you okay with that?"

"Age doesn't matter but the experience is worth it for my training." she said as she finished a potato and began with a second one.

"Well I see but be careful out there ibuki guard your life you have a lot of potential." Bee said with concern on the young ninja.

"You too Casey my master always told me things like that. He faced a lot in his lifetime." She said as she pulled out a picture of a young Asian American man wearing a red ninja fatigue and he had sharp features on his face.

Bee looked at the photograph intently." Mhmm serious young guy it seems. "

" Yeah he's always so uptight lol. " she gave a giggle and ate another potato. "He teaches me bushinryu and can't take a joke."

"I've met lots of people like that." Bee remarked remembering his old autobot comrades.

" Yeah but for me no one is as uptight as guy that's his name BTW."

"Interesting."

She smiled and is about to reach for another potato to find it gone and finished.

"Dang Lee a refill." she demanded and Lee took the plate off to the kitchen as ibuki turned to bee.

"guy's not the only uptight person I know, this guy to." she said and pulled out another photographer this time it showed a middle aged man with scars on his face wearing military fatigues and a red beret.

"His name is rolento he was My partner for awhile while we searched for a so called artifact but we failed and we broke off contact. He was a bit embarrassing but kinda cute at the same time." ibuki explained to which bee nodded listening as this man reminded him off ironside and optimus's attitude towards him.

" So hmm we'll continue our chat next time nice chatting with you Casey. "

" You too ibuki. '

With that the two shared a small bow before bee stood up and walked away from the bar back up to his room. 

He got in the elevator as thoughts ran his mind. He felt more exposed since gaining the Red belt and its only a matter of time now before his old comrades will find him as they also recorded him on cameras.

At first he thought nothing of it but then the autobots have good hacking skills. This could be a big problem as they might be landing in HK now.

Meanwhile....

Arcee watched as the plane, she boarded land at Hong Kong International Airport, with a few checks of her equipment. She got up and walked with the other passengers by the terminal where a couple of Chinese men in suits greeted her.

"Miss amanda madden?" One approached her.

"Yes that's correct."

"Or should we say miss Arcee." He began. "We are agents zi wai and chu of the Hong Kong police sent here to assist you on the capture of rogue autobot bumblebee please come with us."

Arcee nodded and followed the two men to a black Toyota alphard which they ushered her in as it drove off.

"Your hotel is ready and sightings of bumblebee is mostly around Kennedy Town and tsim tsa tsui to our street cameras. We the police are here for your backup just in case things go wrong." agent zi wai said.

"I can handle myself fine." Arcee said sternly as she looked out the window. Imagining her future encounter with the rogue autobot.

"Okay then just do not hesitate to call us for backup just in case. Optimus told us your the best in this."

"He's not lying I'll have bee in no time."


	10. Stalking Bee

Bumblebee jogged down a road in the fortress hill district, he made good pace. He had been jogging around Hong Kong and being not human, he didn't tire or stopped for a break though he sweated a lot.

He spent the morning working out and a little friendly sparring session with jago and ibuki in the hotel's gym area.

Suddenly he felt some presence behind him as the human hair in his nose raised in alert. He stopped his pace and looked around the surrounding area.

Nothing was off, just people walking to their daily routines, cars and buses driving around and food vendors hawking their product. 

Being a trained soldier, he will take a normal area as just a walk in the park. The enemy could anywhere and he learned this while being a mercenary in Syria for the Russian army and some on cybertron when cons would use guerilla tactics to hide as refugees in iacon.

He shrugged it off for awhile.

"Meh it's nothin." Bee thought to himself before continuing his jog.

......

Unknown to him, Arcee had been following his aft all over Hong Kong. She used her skills as an acrobatic warrior to hide in impossible spots as her cybertronian abilities and strength are still with her . 

She watched from a building's balcony as bee continued his jog.

She had been following him since he left the hotel. Arcee took notes on the areas where he would be, despite the agents telling him that bee is usually found in tsim tsa chui he never went to the area in the number of days that passed.

The femme human dropped down from the balcony flipping in mid air and landing in a discreet alleyway.

Arcee crept to the corner to see bee walk the street to the other side.

"Alright bee, Let's see what have you been up to since leaving us." she remarked before following.

Later....

Arcee followed him all day around the town and bee acted like a tourist mostly going around food rostirees and some landmarks like the city Hall in Central as well as Bruce Lee's memorial. 

He would mostly jog or take subways going to these places except for this one where he took the ferry.

Arcee followed behind a line of people keeping bee in her sight range as he was at least a distance of twenty people in front of her as they went up the boat.

She sat down across from him as she looked him over.

Arcee herself despite having no interest in him considered bee's human form very attractive and handsome. He wore a long sleeve shirt which was tight around his muscles and his hair bright blonde and swept to the side. 

Arcee like bee used to be in love and sadly like bee their partners are now dead. However unlike bee her lover was not human... It was a bot named "Tailgate". The blasted insect Con took him from her.

She shook her head forcing herself not to look at bee's smoldering affect.

This was interrupted when she turned to see him looking at her making her blush.

"You alright?" bee asked.

Arcee hid her blush and nodded. "I'm fine.."

Bee gave a nod and looked forward, he knew that the female was looking at him. Its not the first time he got human females looking at him and blushing when he looked back. He simply shrugged them off.

The boat docked and they dispersed with Arcee still following him around, it all ended when he returned back to the hotel in Kennedy Town.

She took note of it each day.

Later....

Arcee opened her comm. Systems linking her back to the autobot base in America.

It took awhile before a voice spoke which was none other than Optimus prime.

"Hello Arcee what have you found out?"

"I've already studied his daily activities and so far none out of the ordinary, he seems to have totally adopted a human lifestyle." She replied.

"ummm I see, Did he spot you?"

"By accident but he thought I was human so he didn't caught me or blew my cover." Arcee explained.

"Alright good are you ready to apprehend him?"

"Tomorrow ill strike."


	11. The Chase

The morning sun rose over Hong Kong as bee woke up from his bed, he turned to his side to see Mikeala's picture on the nightstand.

He gave a smile and kissed it before getting up, stretching himself.

" The Second quarters tomorrow ." He remarked looking at his schedule on the wall's calendar.

After that he went down to do his morning run greeting fighters like jago, King and ibuki along the way down.

Overtime he did manage to make a small bond with them as they did share some similarities. So far they were the only ones, he ever spoke with as the other fighters particularly the sub zero ninja avoided talking to people in the floor and is reclusive.

Still anyways, he jogged a good pace after leaving the hotel. He jogged a few kilometers before getting down into the sub-way transit.

He qued In line using his octo beep card at the turnstiles and descended into the waiting platforms.

The train was still a few stops away when he felt a tap on his right shoulder.

He turned to see a young caucasian female human of average height with blue long hair with pink side burns. She wore a blue turtle neck and some slacks but what's most unique about the girl was her odd cerulean blue eyes.

"Yes?" bee asked as he noticed her eyes. He looked her over, surely he saw this woman somewhere.

"Excuse me sir I was wondering if you could help me with something? Cause I couldn't reach." The woman asked with a deep feminine voice.

"Uum sure?" Bee began. "What is it?"

"Follow me." She said before walking off with a suspicious bee behind her.

They walked towards a rather isolated spot near a maintenance area.

Bee watched as she walked in front. "Okay so where do you need help with?"

Suddenly she turned and grabbed him by his shirt dragging him and pinning him by a wall.

"What th--"

Bumblebee reacted only to be cutted off as the woman took out a unique pistol and aimed it by his stomach.

"Don't make a sound bumblebee." She spoke.

"What the? HOW DID YOU KNOW MY NAME AND WHO ARE YOU?!!" Bee demanded. "Did Optimus send you?"

" My name is Arcee and Yes he did and your coming back with us bee." she said.

The blonde human former glared at her and in a flash, he twisted her arm behind her back and pinned her to the wall this time.

"Heh he expelled me from the ranks and now he wants me back, prime is ridiculous as ever." bee remarked when Arcee suddenly kicked his stomach making him grunt before she punched his face.

" We need you WE ARE LOOSING THIS WAR!" She yelled and tried to punch bee again but he caught her arm and this time delivered a strong headbutt to her face breaking her human nose.

"I'm no longer an autobot Arcee. Fight your own war I'm done with that shit!" bee remarked as he pushed her off. "Also how long have you been following me? I SAW YOU ON THE FERRY YESTERDAY!"

Bee remembered her appearance back at the boat ride as she rubbed her nose.

"I've been following. I'm also tasked with keeping an eye on you." She said. " Now your coming with me!"

Bee smirked. "Not if you catch me first." He reached to his side and grabbed a fire extinguisher before hitting her in the stomach with it causing her to arch and he ran away.

Thankfully the humanform was tough and healed her injuries, before she herself ran after him.

......

Bumblebee pushed past two business men

"Excuse me." He said as he went through.

The two grumpy businessmen glared at him only for Arcee to brush past them after bee.

The former scout slid on a esclators' railings with arcee behind pushing past many commuters shoving them out of her way.

The bystanders couldn't resist but bristle at her presence some even yelled out in anger and annoyance typical amongst Hong Kongers is their grumpiness.

Bee landed on his feet and began to run as Arcee jumped down from the railings after him.

Bumblebee turned to a corner and squeezed between the grates and into train just as the doors closed along with the safety sliding doors at the station.

The train began to move just as Arcee turned to see it.

Bumblebee stuck his tongue out from the train and waved sarcastically.

The femme growled, she was not gonna give up that easily. She ran towards the safety glass and with her cybertronian strength powering, she broke through them causing all the commuter's to gasp and some security alarms to go off.

She ran off after the train and once a good distance away from the station, she shifted from human to bot.

Arcee transformed to her motorcycle alt mode and sped off for the train.

Bumblebee took notice off that as he watched the two wheeler race off, once near she shifted to human and latched on the back off the train.

The blonde saw this and instantly began to push his way forward through the passengers just as Arcee ripped off the lock on the back car and jumped in causing the passengers to turn to her surprised.

"Pardon me." She remarked making all of them backup to the corner giving her way.

But it was too late as bee reached the front cart and pulled up the hood of his yellow Nike jacket to disguise himself.

"Next stop Taiko." The automated system announced as he turned to see Arcee through the door heading towards them.

He glanced just as the train halted making a jolt and sending everyone forward.

The doors opened and bee jumped out and ran up the escalator.

Arcee saw this as his hood fell off when he ran out. Following suit, she chased after him like a lion to a gazelle.

Later....

Bumblebee ran out of the subway and into the busy streets of the taiko mall district.

"Phew this is what I call a cardio!" He remarked and ran along the sidewalk just as Arcee emerged from the subway entrance.

She panted a bit and bend down before seeing bee turn a corner.

"Oh primus he's such a pain in the aft ..." Arcee sighed and ran off after him.

Bumblebee crossed the road just as a bus passed by and once on the other side, he turned to see her on the otherside corner on where he used to be. She was back on his tail.

" Alright then time to end this chase. " Bee remarked and this time ran to an alleyway just as the pedestrian bell rang to signal it was okay to walk.

Arcee ran across and followed him to the alleyway, but it was deadend with just dumpster around.

"Come Out bee!" She yelled as she walked in.

Suddenly a whistle came.

Arcee looked up to see the blonde human former sit on a fire escape.

"I'm right here come up and get me girly." He teased.

Arcee gave a groan as she looked up and crossed her arms. "Why must you make this hard?? Just come with me!"

"I already told you I'm done with autobot decepticon bullshit!" Bumblebee spat. "Tell Optimus to find another scout for the job there's plenty of bots in the galaxy!"

"But your special, no one can match your skills." Arcee replied trying to convince him.

Bumblebee smirked and crossed his arms. "I've heard this all before, your just trying to make me regret leaving you guys. Don't waste your voice box on that thing. LIKE I SAID EARLIER CATCH ME FIRST!"

With that said, bee ran up the fire escape making Arcee groan in agitation before she jumped up and climbed.

Break...

Arcee jumped up to the roof to see nothing but air-conditioning systems and vents along with clothes line there. Typical roof of any city. 

It was quiet too quiet.

She walked slowly forwards raising her guard and upon studying about bee, she learned that he was good ambusher and could be anywhere by now.

She passed by the clothes when suddenly a presence moved behind her.

Arcee tried to turn around only for bumblebee to jump down and drop kick her sending her to a clothes basin filled with water.

She squeaked in surprise as she fell in splashing the water.

Bumblebee laughed at her and stood over her.

"Well it seems I got you." He remarked.

Arcee glared back. "Not yet."

Using her acrobatic skills, she sweeper her leg tripping the scout but he was quick and flipped back to his feet just as she stood up dripping wet.

"It seems I gotta do this the hard way." She remarked and got to her stance.

Bumblebee smiled at this and got to his, fists raised. " Alright then I could use some warming up before my match? '

Arcee heard this and looked up." Match? "

" None of your business."

Before she could blink, bee was already in front of her face and picked her up from the ground. He then tossed her into a towel that was drying in the sun making her oofff.

But before she could stand up, bee rolled her in the towel like a tortilla wrap and applied another towel that was drying.

Arcee found hard to move as she wiggled in the cloths she's wrapped in. Bee stepped over her and flexed.

"I win this round! ' he laughed before running off and jumping off the ledge.

" BUMBLEBEE!! " Arcee yelled in anger and annoyance as she wiggled like a worm in the towels she's wrapped in. She growled low and wiggled slowly before rolling on the opposite side thus freeing herself.

The femme ran off to the ledge looking down to see nothing but pedestrians and cars moving about.

She scowled and looked on the Hong Kong skyline.

"Hong Kong is not a big place... I'LL FIND YOU EVENTUALLY BUMBLEBEE."


	12. Second Encounter

There was a lot of excitement from the chase with arcee yesterday as bee woke up with the sunrise.

The beginning of the second quarter of the tournament was today and he prepped himself up that morning.

He never left the hotel assuming arcee is near the premises and he was safe in it as the floors, he was on prohibited non fighters on it.

Bumblebee began his morning routine starting with a small meditation followed by some split stretches, before he decided to get dress to go to the common area.

He went out of his room and he turned around to shut his door when suddenly someone bumped into him.

"Oh Hey sorry didn't see you there pal." Bee said when he and the person made eye contact, He remembered him from his first day at the tournament ; He was the guy with purple hair who praised him for destroying the concrete pillar with his kick.

The man smirked as he brushed his purple hair. " Oh it's my fault don't worry Casey."

Bumblebee nodded and looked at the man and said. " Hey Have we met before?"

"Perhaps But then again fate brings familiar faces." The man remarked.

"Mhmmm So it does , Tell me you a fighter to? Saw You on the first day."

" IF I'm not a Fighter Then why am I on this floor then?"

"Makes sense. What's your fighting style?" Bee asked as he raised a brow.

The man stifled a rather cynical chuckle and remarked. " I Fight Dirty That's all you need to know....Hope to meet you in the ring soon casey." He smirked before turning to walk in the opposite direction away from the now unnerved bee.

"Yeeah...Hope so to." Bumblebee nervously said, he never got his name nor does he even plan to know more about this creepy guy. Shaking his head , The blonde humanformer turned around and walked down the hall.

Meanwhile......

"WHAT??!! WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU FAILED???!!" Optimus yelled through the comm. in pure anger and disbelief at the bad news.

Arcee gave a sigh as she ran her fingers through her human hair. " Look Optimus He was too slippery and he got me to a corner, I did all my best to at least talk him into coming back but sadly the welp was too stubborn and so full himself that he just ran away."

" YOU BETTER GET HIS AFT BACK TO OUR RANKS OR IM SENDING IN BOTS WHO CAN!" With that said , optimus cut off his comm.

The femme gave an irritated sigh as she removed her comm and sat down on the edge of the bed of her hotel , that was provided by the Hong Kong government.

She layed down on her back giving out a breathe of frustration on the turn of events that happened yesterday. Arcee smacked herself inwardly for letting herself get humiliated in combat by a former autobot who was younger and had less experience than her. But then again she was warned that he was very sneaky and would use the environment to his advantage.. Its a lesson learned for today.

She went to her handbag to check if everuthing was in place til she pulled out the tracking device ratchet left for her.

"FRAG!" arcee slapped herself. " Shoulda placed this on him when i had the chance."

She groaned and placed it back on the bag before thinking.. He might still be at the hotel and that would be a good place to start.

Arcee put on her clothes and made sure to take out the tracking device with her along with her gadgets.

...........

She had been waiting near the entrance for half an hour, the clock turned to around 6:30pm when a small mini bus arrived then a group of oddly dressed people exited the hotel and boarded.

Arcee widened her eyes a bit on the spectacle and then she saw bee within the group as he walked alongside a tall muscular human in a black and white priest's robe, her optics popped out as the human had the head of a jaguar on its shoulders.

"What are the peers your with bee? Travelling with mutants now?" she said under her breathe as they boarded the minibus as it drove away.

She went into an alleyway and transformed to her alt mode and gave chase while activating sadie at the same time.

Later...

Arcee followed the group all the way to tsim sa tsui when the bus stopped and the group headed towards the alleyway under a bridge on foot.

The femme humanformer slowly walked through the tight and smelly alleyways of the place towards a large entrance guarded by a couple of grunts armed with the chinese version of the kalashnikov rifle.

She slowly approached just as the doors closed behind the group.

One of the grunts took notice of her and cocked his rifle at her presence.

"躝開   
躝開 !" he yelled as he went near her.

Arcee stiffened at this point as the man went over yelling for her to go away but he stopped just a few feet.. Seeing her caucasian appearance, the guard spoke in the best english he can.

" This area private! Go away!"

" The group just went in my friend is in there." Arcee spoke.

" No friend go away!" The guard said waving his rifle.

The femme gave a groan and inhaled. " Look I just need to talk to one of them."

The guard was about to shoo her off when the second one stepped down from the entrance and approached.

" You wanna go in, pay up! 1000 dollars!"

That gave her an idea, reaching into her bag.. She pulled out the banknote of the same value which the guard immediately took before motioning to his partner who instantly bent down and wrapped his arms around arcee's hips to frisk her. However the femme never experienced this before.

"HEY!" Arcee yelled.

In a flash, Arcee kneed the man's face knocking him to the ground. His partner reacted and aimed for arcee, but she was quick enough to kick the gun away from his hands sending it to the air.

She jabbed his stomach making cough just as the other guard was about to get up and grab his rifle. They are gonna get up soon and the quick thinking arcee looked to her right to see a large metal dumpster.

Arcee took notice and grabbed the goon she was occupied with and threw him over the other just as he was about to fire. Knocking them to the ground. They fidgetted trying to get up, but before they could; A large dumpster landed on them both.. Knocking them out.

The femme huffed and she heaved the dumpster effortlessly to the side and opened it before dragging the two unconscious guards and dumping them in along with their rifles.

" I can never understand humans." Arcee remarked as she threw in the two rifles before closing the large bin.   
Leaving the two gangsters to stink inside before she went on the secret arena.

Meanwhile.....

Bumblebee donned some blue mma shorts and wrapped his fists in a yellow handwrap as chen walked in the locker room.

" Hey Casey you ready for tonight?" he asked as he took out a cigarette and lighted it.

Bee turned to him just as he finished wrapping his fists. " I was born ready."

Chen puffed the smoke out of his nose and nodded just as bee went out of the door with him following behind.

.......

Arcee found herself a seat after being told by a person named wei to leave her handbag behind and only for her wallet to go through the arena. Thankfully her fight with the two grunts at the entrance had gone unnoticed.

She watched around as spectators began filling in the seats, most were counting money while the rest greatly anticipate the upcoming match of the second quarter of the tournament.

The announcer appeared on stage wearing a long white overcoat with a red bow tie.

" GOOD EVENING LADIES AND GENTLEMEN WELCOME TO THE SECOND QUARTER!" He announced first in english before saying the same words in cantonese.

" Our combatant of the night, Strongman Casey smith!" The announcer pointed to one entrance as bee himself appeared.

Arcee's human eyes widenee at this spectacle. " So that's his human aliase and bee is a fighter all this time?" she thought to herself.

Casey/ Bee went to the ring and raised a fist making the spectators go wild and cheer as the announcer continued.

" FACING HIM TONIGHT A WRESTLER FROM MEXICO 'KING' !!"

On the opposite end of the arena, arcee turned her head to see the very same robbed masked man from earlier only this time ; He had gotten rid of the robes and wore only some blue wrestling tights and gold boots.. His huge upperbody exposed his muscles and he bore some gold arm guards.

The crowd went wild as arcee stared as king made his way facing bee.

This is gonna be interesting....

*****

Bee looked up at king a bit and smiled. " May the best man win."

King smiled behind the mask and gave a nod as the announcer yelled.

" WHO WILL EMERGE A CHAMPION? FIGHT!"

The bell rang and the two took up their stances.

Bumblebee took to the first offensive and ran up for a flying kick, but king was a defensive fighter. With it, He grabbed bee's leg and spun the humanformer around throwing him to the ground.

He grabbed around his leg locking it in a strong grip causing bee to make a small squirming noise as the crowd cheered.

Gathering his strength, he flipped his lower body up sending king off only for the wrestler land on his feet and with a roar.. He once again tackled bee to the ground.

" Got this from my friend marduk!" king yelled as he brought his fists down on bee's face and did it twice. Despite being tough as a humanformer, bumblebee himself admitted the blows king did were painful.

Bee was blocked the third blow with his arms and rolled over and began to beat down on the wrestler's face in slight fury.

The crowd cheered as the waved their money around as arcee looked around the whole stadium shocked. This all reminded her of the gladiator pits in kaon where all hardened cybertronians competed to become a champion, suprisingly the humans had those competitions to.

She turned her head just as king kicked bee off before standing up and delivered three punches to the blonde's face.

Bumblebee grunted and spat to the side and just king was about to deliver the fourth punch, the humanformer grabbed it. But the luchador anticipated the move and locked his arm and with a small twist nearly dislocated it had bee not have tough innards.

King looked in surprise as bee didn't react much but was too late when the humanforner headbutted him. Breaking the nose behind the jaguar mask.

The luchador let go and held his face before bee ran up and with a dropkick sent king down.

The crowd cheered louder as the violence amped up as arcee inwardly cringed at this.

King spat from his mask to the floor and looked up at bee who loomed over him.

" Your A good match casey." He said to which bee smiled and bobbed his head ushering him to stand up and so he did.

" AN HONORABLE FIGHTER IT SEEMS!!" The announcer yelled.

King returned to his stance as bee did his and this time, King got to the offensive and ran for a spin kick but bee blocked it with his forearm and suddenly wrapped his arms around king's body also locking the wrestler's arms in his hold.

King looked in surprise but suddenly cackled just as bee began to apply pressure and the air was loosing fast.

Bumblebee tightened his grip as he bearhugged king who helplessly squirmed and soon enough, he felt king gave the air out and dropped him as the wrestler fell unconscious on the mat.

" THE WINNER IS CASEY SMITH!!"

The announcer yelled as he went up and raised bee's right arm to the cheering crowd who threw their bets into the ushers' bucket.

Bee smiled and raised both fists warming the crowd and in the corner of his eye, he saw her again.

Arcee and him made eye contact and she tensed up a bit as the staredown felt forever. He expected him to call for the guards but bee nerely walked off to the side when he felt satisfied from the crowd.

Now was the time....

Break....

Bumblebee put some fresh new clothes and went out of the locker room. Where king passed by in his priest robes.

" Hey casey nice match, You showed real strength tonight."

" Hey no problem king you did well to." bumblebee smiled as he raised a fist to which king bumped it with his own.

" See you back at the hotel."

" Yeah you too."

Bumblebee walked down the hallway and bumped into someone... It was arcee who looked up.

" You again? How many times did I have to say I'm done with coming back!" bee groaned with irritation.

Arcee looked back. " Its my mission bee i never fai-"

" THAT'S HER!" A voice said followed by the cock of a weapon.

Arcee and bee turned to look at two grunts approaching with their milled type 56 rifles. She let out a silent gasp as she knew that the two thugs, she knocked out earlier were now backed and now out to get her.

The second one cocked his weapon and bee's instinct went in. He may despise the autobots now but then again he had a strong sense of justice and a will to protect those who are innocent.

Instantly he grabbed arcee and turned around on his back as the two goons opened fire. He felt nothing from the shots on his back other than a slight tickle as the bullets fired bouncing off his extremely hard skin.

Arcee looked up in surprise at bee's action to save her and once the bullets were out, she decided to return the favor this time.

She leapt from bee's side just as the grunts looked in shock at their bullets ineffectiveness.

Arcee kicked the rifle out of the hands of the first guard and caught it in mid air. She used the butt to block as the second guard tried to hit her with his gun.

She returned the favor with a bash to his head with the same rifle as the first guard restrained her arms from behind, but then bee went up and punched the guy to the ground knocking him out and freeing arcee who kicked the second one in the face. Temporarily dazing him only for her to run up and grab his arm and twist in two making him scream.

Arcee then grabbed the man's collar and threw him face first on the ground with a loud cracking sound of his neck and his body went limp.

Bumblebee looked her over. " Damn shit, You got some skills."

The femme humanformer huffed and looked at him with a nod. " yeah and thanks for the save earlier."

Bumblebee nodded and looked at the two bodies. " I Think we should get out of here now."

Suddenly a loud clapping sound echoed the hallway with a man cackling in a deligthed yet evil manner.

The pair looked around and turned to see a man in a white suit and fedora approach them with two armed guards along with wei and chen behind him.

" Impressive skills lady." He spoke in english with a heavy chinese accent.

Arcee knew he was talking about her as he continued.

" You beating my men right there and casey here to back you up." The man said as he lifted his head revealing his face. He was an elderly chinese man with a long scar running down his face blinding him on his left eye.

Bumblebee looked at the man. " Who are you?"

" Oh how rude of me... My name is Liu Shen Wong, The founder and chairman of the bloodsport tournament. I've been interested in you casey smith." He began. " Your probably one of the most unique of our fighters."

" How so?"

" Your shady background and your abilities to shrug off bullets and sword slashes."

" My background is nobody's business and Only training got myself to this stage of my powers." Bee remarked as the chairman smiled.

" Very interesting introduction and who is this beautiful lady?" he said as he gestured to arcee.

She glanced at bee before speaking. " My name is amanda madsen."

" Well greetings ms. Madsen and you have shown incredible skill. We were about to leave when we saw you deal with my front guards. They claim you threw them into the dumpster and i was in the area at the same time so we decided to look for you. How did you get this skill in combat?"

Arcee looked at bee who held a stone face and spoke up with a white lie to hide her background. " I used to serve in the U. S army.. Was in the Marine Corps."

" Ahh interesting and your in a relationship with casey smith?" liu gestured to bee.

It caused the two to look at one another in an awkward moment.

" NO WE'RE NOT!!" both bee and arcee yelled.

It made liu laugh and nod. " Okay okay i understand and ms. Madsen you are potential fighter then consider yourself in this competition already."

" Hahaha Chen will explain to you and i must be off now." the chairman laughed and snapped his fingers as his other two guards dragged the bodies of the two out before the old man walked away.

Chen approached arcee and bee as he looked over arcee who stared at him from head to toe.

" So ms. Madsen welcome to the competition this is just the start of the second quarter so there are still many fights ahead before the last quarter."

Arcee looked at him. " What do you mean last quarter how does this system works?"

Bumblebee patted her back. " I'll just explain to you at my hotel."

To be continued....


	13. Each Other's Past

Bumblebee and arcee took an elevator up to the common area at his hotel and sat at a table in the lounge.

" So there's already a quarter finished and we just fight and get paid?" she asked.

" Yes I've already earned nearly two million dollars from fighting alone." Bee explained as he looked at her.

" I see was it tough in the first quarter?" arcee asked.

" Too easy I'm just fighting humans but there are some here with powers like a monk guy named jago who can produce fire out of his hands."

" That sounds nasty."

" Yeah it is but he is a nice guy. Most of the fighters here are recruited on the street like i was when i saved chen others were invited from dojos."

" Mhmm Well that's interesting I may have to report this optimus."

Bee perked up on that. " Let me guess is he listening now?"

" Not really He doesn't get information til i report to him through my kit which ratchet supplied. He wants you to come back badly."

On that bee gave a small chuckle and smirked slightly . " I see I knew he would miss me. He's pathetic I used to look up to him you know?"

" I've been told that." She began. " So what made you really leave us?" I heard its about a human girl that you love so much."

Bumblebee dropped his smirk and his eyes turn from a mischevious tone to a stern one as it was a very sensitive topic." I rather not talk about that if i were you arcee not unless you want to learn everything about it first hand. "

Arcee was surprised but she kept a straight face." Oh okay I'm sorry about that. "

Bumblebee brushed his hair to the side and leaned to his chair as bellboy approached him holding a large black envelope.

" Sir your pay for the match. " He said as he handed it.

" Thank you. " bee said as he took opening it slightly to see us dollars all tied up to the equivalent of 500,000 in amount.

The humanformer smirked and put it away as arcee looked at it.

" How much is in there? "

" Half a million dollars. "

" I see what are you gonna do with that money? "

" I'm gonna send it to a friend of mine who's in need. " bumblebee said.

" What need? "

" You don't have to know everything. " He said sternly.

" Alright then. "

" So what's your full story? " bumblebee asked as he leaned to his chair putting his hands behind his head.

" Well Just a femme who joined the ranks of the good guys. " she began." The cons raided my hometown in stanix and i figured there wasn't much of a choice other than to join the bots or die. I was stationed in a base near the sea of rust with my partner tailgate. "

Arcee's eyes somewhat dropped and some sadness puffed up which wad evident in her voice. Bumblebee took notice at that and whistled grabbing the attention of a waiter in a tuxedo.

" Yes sir? " he asked.

" Get her some water. " bee ordered to the usher as arcee gave a sigh and continued her speech.

" We went on a secret mission together.... We were about to rendovous when.... When i got caught by her. ". The words escaped her mouth with a stutter just as the waiter returned with a glass filled with water.

Bumblebee nodded to the guy and took the glass handing it to her.

She looked at him and the liquid, hesistating a bit before taking it and drinking half the content. She learned how to eat and drink like a human from ratchet's lectures before.

" Thank you for that. " She said softly.

" So who is her? " Bumblebee asked as he sat up straight.

Arcee looked back, staring bee in the eyes clear with anger and hatred within them.

" Airachnid" She said in a cold voice.

Bee's eyes widened slightly, he was aware of this con but never met her as she was merely folktale in his days as a new autobot soldier. " Is that the ruthless insect con who can bury underground? "

" Vermin con you mean.... Yes she can bury herself deep within the ground and emerge to attack with her legs. She will pay for what she has done. " Arcee said before looking down on the ground to hide her anger.

Bumblebee was all sympathetic. They both have a lot in common as they lost have someone they truly held dear within their sparks due to a fierce enemy. The only difference is that he lost his love to a human which he killed later on while she lost hers to a con whom was still very much alive.

Arcee looked back as some tears fell from her eyes and shook." I just miss tailgate, He was the best mech around and made us all smile even in the heat of battle. He was a sign of hope. "

Bumblebee took a napkin from the nearby minibar and handed it to her.. Thankfully there weren't much fighters at this time of the common area.

" Thank you. " She said softly as she wiped her cheeks.

" Youre welcome. " He gave her back a pat.

Arcee sniffed and looked at bee." you bee have you lost someone you truly love? "

Bee bit his human lip and clenched one hand.

The femme was aware of a human female girlfriend but didnt knew her name.

" bee? '

" Her name was mikeala baines and she was my girl."

" Oh i see i heard she was a special human?" She asked as she finished her glass and placed it on the table.

" She was more than special... She was the world to me." bee began as he lowered his head his voice slowly becoming deadly serious. " Til she got killed by that damn kid."

Arcee looked at him and put a hand on his back as he hunched a bit, fingers laced.

"Who kid? I heard optimus mentioned a traitorous human before in my briefing about you."

Bumblebee lifted his head up and glared into her eyes with clear hatred and anger. " Sam."

" Sam who?"

Bee opened his mouth to speak when suddenly lee appeared and cleared his throat.

" Hello casey and ms?" the old bartender looked at arcee with a raised eyebrow.

" Amanda madsen at your service." She said.

Lee gave a smile and nodded. " Well hello ms. Madsen i am lee the bartender here and a gift from management." He said as he pulled out a small keycard from his pocket to which he handed to arcee.

" One of our finest rooms and its right next to Casey's." He said with a smile making the two humanformers widen their eyes in shock.

" So you two are not faraway from each other." lee gave a laugh and walked away making arcee and bee look at one another.

" You better not watch me when i sleep." He remarked as he stood up and walked off to the elevator .

Later....

Arcee took a downtime in her new hotelroom and the old hotel had her things delivered to this new venue.

She hadn't reported anyone other than the two cops about her activities and she made them swear not to inform the government as they would inform the autobots.

Taking out her hud, she began doing research on the girl called " Mikeala Baines". So far social media accounts turned out empty and so she sesrched in the autobot records and that name camed up in an old file.

Pressing the button came the picture of a beautiful young tan girl with a slim body beside bumblebee in his botform.

The data was pretty limited other than it saying she was deceased and died by a gunshot wound caused by this sam.

The relatives area had also a name; Collin baines, Father. ( Deceased)

Intrigued by the status, arcee checked up on it to reveal the page was non existent and using the Internet the name came up on the obituaries and it all read;

Collin Baines died at the age 56 of terminal lung cancer, A week ago at his hospital bed. He had no relatives to be revealed. He shall be laid to rest within the city's local cementary.

Arcee's optics widened at this report.. This girl just lost her life and was followed by her depressed fsther years later after her. she sighed in pity and shut the hud off before laying in bed taking all the info in before slowly snoozing off into the night.


	14. The Morning After The Night Before

The sunlight slowly crepped to arcee's room as the femme slowly opened up her cerulean blue eyes to the new day.

Giving a groan, she sat up and rubbed her face and ran her fingers through her human hair.

She stood up and stretched her slim body by reaching upwards, giving a small groan she stopped and decided to get dressed when suddenly her comm. System beeped.

Arcee frowned as she knew this was obviously optimus asking more updates on her mission. She prepared to pick it up when a knock came to her door.

Dropping the device letting it beeped, she went over and opened the door to see bellboy was there looking up at her.

" good morning ms. Madsen I have a message for you." The server said.

" What is it?" she asked groggily.

" You have a fight tonight at 7:30pm so be ready." The bellboy said with a bob of his head and walked off.

Arcee stared a moment shocked and shook her head. " Wait!" she yelled but the man was gone already. She groaned, her first day here and also her first fight.

Later....

Arcee got dressed and went down to the common area to see it in full swing and various fighters crowd around the room.

She looked from right to left to see bumblebee on one table by a window overviewing hong kong's bay as he wrote a letter with a cup of coffee on the side.

Arcee approached him from upfront and gave a smile.

" Morning bee."

He looked up from letter and smiled back. " Mornin arcee."

" So you got up earlier than me and who's that letter for?"

" A friend of mine." he said as he took money to the equivalent of 100 thousand dollars and placed it in the envelope and sealed it with the letter and that was when arcee saw the name on the side.

" Collin Baines." she read in a voice soft but enough for bee to hear.

" Yeah my girl's father he's sick." Bee remarked as he set the letter down and drank his coffee.

Arcee bit her lip and looked at bee as she remembered about the obituary last night. " So you two write to one another?"

" Yeah we do ever since i left the ranks." bee replied as he leaned back to his seat. " He's been ill with cancer and I have been paying for his treatments since. But his letters are getting less and less. "

Arcee took a chair and sat across from him. " I see that's good of you, How are you earning money all those years before fighting? "

" I do business here and there. i did modelling one time it was too exposed so i did work that wasn't too revealing...". He replied with a serious tone.

" Like what?"

Bee gave a smirk. " Shadowy stuff that pays well. you best really don't have to know everything." 

" Alright then." she began and shallowed a bit before saying. " Bee can i tell you something regarding about this collin baines?"

Bumblebee raised a blonde brow. " umm sure?"

"I think your writing a letter to a dead person." She said before taking out her hud and handed it to bee showing the obituary report.

Bumblebee eye's slowly widened as he read sentence after sentence and at the end, they seem to be shaking as tears formed as he handed the hud back to her.

" Would you excuse me." He said before walking off the area and out of sight. Leaving arcee on the table who watched him go before she gave a sigh.

Break...

Arcee walked out of the elevator and into the hallway of the top floor which was mostly empty and had a garden with stone statues and a private swimming pool that offered a great view of the HK skyline.

She walked to the area to hear sobbing. Her head turned to see bee over a bench as tears fell from his eyes.

Arcee felt bad for him despite them knowing each other for only a few days and for once depsite being cold she inwardly smacked herself for showing him the report. The femme was also quite surprised to see a tough warrior mech let so much emotion out.

She went over and sat next to him, he took notice but paid no mind.

" Hey..... I'm sorry for your loss." She said as she looked forward.

Bee looked up his cheeks stained with tears and his eyes red with emotion. He sniffed and wiped them off his eyes and coughed.

" Well we can't do anything about that now as he is gone and I have just paid for nothing." Bee groaned. " At least he's with mikeala now and he can finally rest from that disease."

Arcee nodded in sympathy as she patted his back making him look at her surprised by this.

" Well if you need me you know where my room is." She said with a smile.

Bee gave a solemn nod and sighed. " Well Thanks for your offer, Now I'm just gonna sit here and ponder what I'm gonna do with all the money I have now ."

" What are you gonna do with it?" she asked.

Bee shrugged using the talk to ease himself from the loss. " Save it for an emergency just in case and maybe donate some to the unfortunate."

He coughed a bit making arcee pat his back a baby does.

" You know tailgate showed emotions like this to sometimes." She said as she sighed remembering her partner.

Bee turned towards her. " Oh?"

" Yeah he was just like you, he was strong a bit cocky and quite emotional as well." she smiled in comfort making bee chuckle a bit.

" Well birds of the same feather then."

" What's that?" arcee raised a brow.

" It's human term."

" Oh i see. Well I'm still learning about the human stuff so I'm keeping myself open to new things."

" I can give you a little tutorial if you want after the match tonight." Bee said finally calming after learning about his friend's death.

Arcee gave a smile. " That would be fun i look forward to it, irony much is that tonight is my first fight."

" Well goodluck then." bee said which made arcee smile and pat his shoulder.

" Thanks bee."

Then all of a sudden she wrapped her arms around him making bee jump in surprise and after a second, she pulled off and looked at him.

She smiled. " Well that's what the humans call a hug it seems you needed one."

Bumblebee's cheeks turned red and he gave a nod.

" I guess i needed one so thanks for it."

Arcee smiled and nodded. " you're welcome." she said before going back to the hotel leaving bee there with red cheeks.

He rubbed the back of his head as a million thoughts scrambled his mind.

" Danggit bee stop it, having a crush on her is disrespect to mikeala even though she's gone." He thought as he slapped himself to his senses.

Bee hate to admit but arcee herself is kinda hot and a personality to die for, also mikeala would have wanted him to move on for the future.

" Darn you primus for giving me a conscious and a spark to love." He grumbled and walked to the elevator.


	15. Arcee Vs Sub-zero

The night came as the rest of the fighters boarded the bus to tsim sa tsui with bee sitting next to arcee with her by the window watching traffic.

" Any advice bee?" she gave a whisper, still facing the window.

" Just pound them til' they are out cold." Bee advised as he popped his neck.

" Well point taken." she remarked as the bus moved.

" Hey did you bring any proper attire the only outfits i see you in are mostly turtle necks or formal collared shirts." Bumblebee asked looking at her.

" This is what ratchet gave me something to make me look intelligent he said." She remarked.

Bumblebee pondered and gave a nod.   
" Alright then I'll see what i can do, those clothes will just get ruined in the fight."

Later....

The arena wasnt full yet as they arrived two hours early and bee walked off to the street markets leaving arcee sitting down by a bench at an empty lockeroom.

She shifted her feet from one foot to another and looked up to see the door open and for bee to go inside carrying a paper bag.

" What's that?" she asked with a raised brow.

Bumblebee smiled and pulled up a brand new navy blue sports bra that said in white letters UFC sported upfront and he pulled out some mma shorts of the same color.

" Put those on." He said as arcee picked up the bra.

" So this is what female human fighters wear in a match?" she asked to which he nodded.

Arcee looked at him for awhile before going off to a shower stall and began her change.

She came out two minutes later holding her old clothes and shoes in one hand. The outfit was well fitted and tight on her like a proper mma fighter. The blue bra hugged her breasts up and exposed her well toned abs and the shorts did the same, allowing her to move freely.

Bumblebee couldn't help but whistle making her look at him.

" Perfect." He complimented as he took her old clothes from her hand.

" You really think so?" She asked with a mocking smirk.

" Yea~" He said before handing her some gloves that said mma elite.

She gave him a look before realizing his point and putting them on clamping them both when suddenly bee held up a small band on his fingers.

" What's this?" she asked as bee approached her.

" Your hair might be used against you." He said before going behind her and tying her up tightly with a braid.

Arcee looked herself on the mirror to which bumblebee smiled at her.

" I'd say your ready for the ring." He proclaimed as he ushured her out.

Break...

The crowds filled the seats as each of them counted their money while others chatted in anticipation.

The announcer didn't show himself on stage this time and spoke in the background.

" OUR FIGHT TONIGHT IS WITH A NEW CHALLENGER AND A NINJA!" He yelled riling the crowd up a bit.

Arcee and bee were at one end of the arena as the femme humanformer peaked from her spot and glanced at bumblebee who was leaning at the wall smiling.

" Well I'll give you some tips gal." He smiled as he crossed his arms.

" What are they??" she asked.

" Just don't get knocked out." He remarked sarcastically as the announcer yelled.

" OUR FIRST FIGHTER, A NINJA SUB ZERO!"

The lights all focused on one end of the arena as the doors open to reveal a tall muscular man in blue garbs wearing a plated mask of the same color step in. His arms seem to be frozen with ice and look frost bitten and it had armors on the upper bicep.

Arcee gulped a bit and looked in shock as she knew that this ninja will be her opponent tonight and by the looks of him, he means business.

" HIS OPPONENT TONIGHT, NEWCOMER AMANDA MADSEN!!"

Bumblebee nudged her forward before saying. " Just don't get frozen."

She gave a nod and went out climbing to the smooth mat of the ring with the lin kuei ninja eyeing her with emotionless eyes.

The crowd began to cheer in excitement as she and him faced one another.

Arcee hid her emotions and stared directly to sub zero's eyes. She could tell he was quite young, most likely in his early 20s and he had lived a harsh life as evident with the scar running down his right eye.

" I pray you can survive the cold." He spoke in a cold and dark voice.

Arcee looked unfazed and remarked. " I've faced worse than you boy, a little ice won't stop me."

" FIGHT!"

The temperature dropped and in a blink, arcee was instantly kneed hard on the stomach by the cryomancer. If she was an ordinary human it would have cracked all her ribs.

She coughed and dropped down on her knees as the crowd riled up and bets were put into place. Bumblebee gritted his human teeth watching this spectacle.

Sub-zero was ruthless and instantly, he kicked her side sending her rolling.

" I'll go easy on you as i cannot finish you off in this quarter." He remarked as he bent down and grabbed her throat and gave her face a strong punch, sending her to the side.

Arcee got battered on her cheek as it purpled in damage. She was also quite surprised at the strength of this human.

Bee walked to the edge of the ring and said. " What the hell, Hit him back!"

Arcee groaned in pain and hissed when sub zero grabbed her hair lifting her up to face him. In a flash, she gave a knee to his crotch making the ninja arch in pain and let her go holding his manhood and jewels.

The femme humanformer took this to her advantage and kneed his face sending him to the floor, but sub zero was quick to recover and swung his leg tripping her. He then used his ice powers and fazed through the ground and out of plain sight surprising the femme who stood up. 

Then she was dropkicked from behind sending her to the matted floor. Arcee wa surprised and flipped to her feet kicking sub-zero's jaw in the process, momentarily fazing him.

She began her assault with multiple punches to his face, her blows were hard and it was enough to knock him down as his mask sported tones of damage.

Sub zero grabbed her left arm and slowly he began to freeze her making arcee grit her teeth in pain but before she could scream, her whole body was frozen.

The audience's eyes and bee's eyes widened at this as sub zero let go of a now frozen arcee who was still like an ice scuplture.

He then kicked her breaking her out of her ice shell and sending her to ground.

Arcee shivered from the cold as she felt him from behind as his heavy footfalls approached.

" Don't just lay there get up!" She heard bee yell.

Slowly she got on one knee and stood up to face him who was amazed by her toughness.

" You have my respect as an opponent." Sub zero remarked as he looked her over.

Despite shivering, arcee gave a small smirk.

" Don't let your guard down."

" What?"

She let out a roar and uppercutted the ninja sending him high into the air. In perfect timing, she jumped up and gave him a couple of hooks before finally elbowing his face, sending them both to the ground with her on top.

The crowd and bumblebee whoaed at this spectacle of skill and strength.

Arcee placed her arm on his throat to choke him but then she realized, that during her offenses sub zero's mask came off of his face. He was young and his face was attractive and yes the scar ran down his right eye, though currently he was unconscious.

The announcer finally appeared and walked up to them and raised arcee's right arm surprising her.

" OUR WINNER AMANDA MADSEN!"

The crowd snapped out of their surprise and began cheering and clapping as arcee looked around just as her arm was set free.

She turned to her right to see bee approach her clapping at the same time and offered a hand.

Arcee took it and stepped down from the stage.

" Good fight gal."

She smiled back and nodded. " Thanks."

" Now it's time for us to celebrate now go get dressed I'll wait for you outside."

Arcee huffed and nodded in response and turned to see the medics roll away the knocked out subzero. She pitied him as he was young human doing some painful deeds for this tournament.

Later.....

Arcee received much praise from other fighters as she walked down to the locker room and she got dressed in a fresher outfit consisting of a white saree blouse with a zipper and some jeans.

She walked out to see bee leaning to the wall with a smile.

" Alright let's go celebrate cee or should i see maddie." He remarked with a smirk.

" Maddie?" Arcee raised a brow.

" It's human nickname to those with the name amanda." Bumblebee explained as he ushuered her forward.

Bee and arcee walked alongside one another as she turned to him.

" Well i got a lot of praises from the fighters earlier as i exited the ring." She said to which bee smiled at her.

" If you win a match your gonna get that kind of attention... So expect that only if you win."

" I see.. Now about that celebration." she reminded as she lightly poked his side.

" We're going to it come on."

The two walked out towards the entrance as wei greeted them.

" Ms. Madsen what skill and endurance you have shown tonight." He praised her and she at least cracked up a smile.

" Well thank you uum what's your name again?" She scratched the side of her human cheek.

" It's wei ms. Madsen and I see you have casey here with you. Going on a date?"

Bumblebee blushed while arcee looked confused on the statement.

" Nah I'm gonna show her around Hk she's new here and would like to see more."

" I see well have fun and ms. Madsen your payment will come later." He nodded to arcee before walking off.

Arcee looked up at bee. " What's a date?"

Bumblebee smirked and said. " It's best you don't know."

Break....

The two took an mtr ride going some stops over to causeway bay where they disembarked from the metro and onto the lively streets.

It was bright and colorful as shops opened to sell some cheap t-shirts, home made snacks, surplus electronics and other china made hardware.

Arcee looked around in amazement as some shopkeepers hawked their product to her but she politely declined any as she and bee walked down a street.

Bumblebee smiled at her as he turned to a corner where several restaurants and foodstalls were present.

The great aroma of food was present everywhere and it woofed arcee's human nose, before she heard a loud groan from her stomach which was enough for bee to hear.

" Hungry huh?" he smiled at her.

She looked up and slowly nodded with a smile.

Bumblebee chuckled and eyed a nearby rostiree that displayed roasted duck, beef and chicken. Hong Kong was known for those types of cuisine and that is why millions of tourists are drawn to them each year to sample the city's great delicacies.

He ushured her towards it to see the inside of the small restaurant was full and two overseas filipino workers were present within busily serving men in suits of bowls with huge portions of roasted cuts.

" Oh its full let's wait for a seat." He said to which arcee nodded.

Then out of the kitchen an elderly chinese woman emerged and spotted the two at the entrance. 

" Customer welcome!" she greeted in english.

Arcee looked at bee as the small old woman approached them.

" Tourists eh? Come sit." she grabbed bee's hand pulling him in the restaurant. He smiled friendly at her while arcee resisted a laugh and followed behind.

The old woman shooed off two businessmen at a plastic round table who were hovering over their finished food and paid bill as they were occupying space and she let bee over one seat and arcee sat across from him.

She handed the two menus. " Go ordee now."

Arcee looked at bee from her menu and bobbed her head. " You do the ordeing stuff."

Bumblebee smiled and turned to her. " I want the duck and roasted asado rice platter for me and her."

The old woman wrote it down and nodded. " Want some ice tea to?"

Bee nodded his head and she grabbed one of the filipinos by her apron.

" Get the americans ice tea." she whispered and the server nodded and went off to the kitchen as she turned to bee.

" So where are you two from and what brings you to hk? My english good dont worry." The elderly woman laughed.

Arcee remained silent as bee smiled and spoke in fluent cantonese. " She's from america and I'm from Japan."

The old lady looked surprised at this handsome young foreigners fluency in cantonese and asked.

" Wow you speak cantonese? Very nice, how did you learn?"

" I learn languages before traveling to places."

" I see well how many do you speak?"

Bumblebee smiled friendly and brushed his hair. " All of them."

She chuckled and gave a nod. " Well I welcome you to HK, you can call me Mrs. Gao the owner of this restaurant."

" Nice to meet you I am casey and here is my friend amanda." Bee ushured to arcee to which the elderly restaurant owner turned to her.

" Nice meeting you first time in Hong kong?". She asked as she held a hand.

Arcee smiled and shook it. " Yes it is and nice to meet you to."

" Hong kong very beautiful but food is better." Mrs. Gao said as the severs returned with both the ice tea and the rice bowls.

They set it down and arcee looked over the food; There is what seems to be the leg and the thigh of a duck that is roasted and cut to pieces along with some red meat with a delicious aroma over some steamed rice.

She looked it over curious as she was quite new to this and was snapped out of trance as the server handed some wooden chopsticks.

" Enjoy." Mrs. Gao smiled and went off to entertain as bee instantly digged in to his platter having a love for chinese food since turning human all those years ago.

Arcee looked surprise at him making him stop eating and look at her.

" Aren't you gonna eat?"

She shrugged and tried holding the sticks but it fell off her hands making bee laugh.

" Here." He grabbed her hand and held the sticks with it.

Arcee inwardly blushed at the gesture, his hands were warm and soft. They were quite gentle and his touch was relaxing.

She gulped a bit and held the sticks properly as bee let go of her hand.

" There now grab." he instructed to which she nodded and took hold of one asado beef and placed it in her mouth and chewed.

A burst of flavour followd and she looked surprise.

" Good right?" bee smiled.

She nodded and ate another. " Yeah it is."

" Now eat before it gets cold." he said and ate his bowl.

Arcee glanced at bee looking him over. Despite all what they say about him, he was a gentle and warm bot to be with.. His presence brought some comfort despite earlier clashes and his cocky sarcastic behaviour.

She hate to admit it but he is hot to. Definitely a crush.

Arcee looked at bee and coughed making him look at her.

" Hey bee?"

" Yeah?"

" Thanks for this."

" You're welcome."

And with that, the two enjoyed a lovely evening.


	16. Tag Team

Optimus paced briskly in his command post as he once more pressed his comm. System.

" Where in the name of primus are you arcee!" He groaned in irritation. " ANSWER!"

Still it just rang without anyone picking it up. Her location with her tag was still in hong kong but she didn't answer his comms.

The prime groaned and sat down on his chair when all of a sudden human screams echoed the hallways.

Startled, Optimus looked up and a white light consumed him as he turned to his humanform; A strikingly handsome man in his late 30s with a stubble and black hair along with blue eyes. He had a muscular build and an imposing figure wearing a red leather jacket with an autobot symbol along with blue jeans and black combat boots.

He exited his office just in time to see a human soldier get blown in the face by a bullet. Alerted, optimus reached and grabbed the dead man's assault rifle : An m4 with a grenade launcher.

The prime humanformer moved down to the hallway to see a young man dressed in a black t shirt and jeans as he executed a dying female soldier with a bonneli m4.

Optimus cocked his rifle and aimed at the man. " Drop that weapon down!"

The man turned to reveal he had the decepticon symbol on his front t shirt. " Never the decepticons are our lords and we must never disobey them!"

The prime gritted his human teeth and said. " The cons will simply use you and once their deed is done, they'll dispose of you."

The mad man laughed and fired towards optimus, the shells simply deflected from his skin but damaging his clothes.

Optimus groaned a bit before clicking to semi automatic and shot a bullet straight to the man's skull, right between his eyes. Dropping the mad man dead.

The prime slowly approached the corpse when suddenly four more similarly dressed humans emerged with automatic weapons. They opened fire at optimus who rolled out of the way and clicked his rifle to fully auto. Firing back when he got to stand up again.

The whole group of humans were gunned down just as optimus's rifle ran out.

Optimus slowly walked forward to see the dead bleeding corpses of the humans, they all wore the black t shirt with the con symbol.

" Monsters." He muttered when yelling is heard.

The prime looked up to see another mad human charging at him with a machete. Optimus reared up to kick him but then the insane human was shot in the head by an unseen shooter.

He looked behind him to see jazz emerge in his humanform, holding a glock pistol.

Jazz turned to the prime as he put his gun down. " You okay ops?"

The prime nodded. " I'm fine jazz, who are these humans?"

" Shockwave has been recruiting humans as they are convinced that the cons were gods from space." The saboteur explained as he ran his hand through his blue hair.

" He's playing dirty now using humans to do his dirty work." optimus remarked as he sat on a crate throwing away the empty m4.

" Yes it's getting worse and by the way how is arcee finding bee?" Jazz asked as he checked the rounds he had left on his pistol. Seeing it was empty, he threw it to the ground like optimus.

" She's gone silent and so is our contacts."

" Oh Fuck do you think he got her?" jazz raised a brow behind his visor.

" NO HUMAN CURSE WORDS!" Optimus yelled.

Jazz looked offended and off at that as his question was ignored.

" Hey we've been on earth for a long time and I let the human culture sink in and i asked a question."

" High chance he did." Optimus answered and remained silent for a few seconds before looking up at jazz who was looming over as an idea popped in.

" Jazz why dont you get sideswipe and have him report to ratchet." optimus said as he stood up.

" Uum he's in brazil right now backing the armed forces.. The cons returned to try and reclaim it. We can't just pull him out." Jazz crossed his arms.

" I know after the battle and you jazz on the other hand, get on to those cantonese lessons."

Jazz looked shock and his jaw dropped at that order. " Umm sir what's with this weird requests I'm needed in battle with you bitches upfront high and center! I'm meant for the field not bookworming."

Optimus smiled. " Take a break from the battlefield meister... Because you and sides are going to hong kong to finish what arcee failed to do."

Break......

Arcee's eyes opened and sat up from her bed. She yawned and popped her back as she stood up. Taking the hair tie and once more putting her hair to a braid.

Last night was a lovely evening between her and bee. She remembered him telling her goodnight before entering his room.

Arcee smiled at the memory before deciding to get dress when a knock came on the door.

She went up to open it revealing the bellboy there who looked up.

" Mam your first payment for a fight well done." He said as he held up an envelope.

She took it and gave a nod. " Alright thanks."

The baggage handler nodded and walked off as a couple of men dressed in black suits entered the hall which they knocked at the door at the end of the hallway to which a young caucasian male in his pajamas opened up.. Cleaely it was early in the morning for this guy.

" Mr. Fred Jackson?" one of them asked.

" Yeah what's up?" He asked.

" You lost three times now get out of this hotel." The man in the suit on the right said.

" What the fuck? You gotta give me another chance!"

" No chances now out!"

Fred instantly tried to close his door and but one of the men kicked it hard to send him to the ground breaking his nose.

The taekwando artist tried to crawl but was dragged by his feet out yelling.

Arcee watched in confusion at this when someone tapped his shoulder. She turned to see bee there standing in a black shirt and jeans as he watched the men drag fred to the elevator screaming.

The femme humanformer turned to him confused. " Why do they do that?"

" He lost three times. Once that your out, He's been beaten three times in the first quarter already I'm just surprised he just got kicked out now."

Arcee shrugged at that before smiling at him. " So any fights tonight?"

He smiled. " Tomorrow night for me and I trust you got your payment?"

" Yes i did."

" How much?"

Arcee looked in and with a little calculation, she spoke. " 500k like you."

"That's nice." bee smiled before walking off. Not sensing arcee looking at his now human ass swerving as his hips moved.

She smiled and slapped herself once he's out of sight.. Danggit girl stop that! She said mentally.

..... Timeskip.......

The fighters went to their respective arena as arcee watched bumblebee change to a fighter's apparel of white shorts and some red handwraps with no footwear.

" Nice get up!" She complimented as he turned around and smiled at her.

" Just something appropriate." Bee replied as he took the red belt and wrapped it at the top of his waist.

" Well Let's not keep your audience waiting then." She said as he cracked his knuckles before they went out.

Arcee couldnt resist but look him over, admiring his physique. Her cheeks flushed a small red but then he looked at her causing arcee to face forward.

" Hmmmm?" bee raised a brow to which arcee shrugged as they reached the entrance of the ring.

The seats flooded with anxious spectators as they all counted their money for bets.

The announcer appeared once again and the previous male was replaced by an attractive chinese female this time dressed in a heavy brown fur coat.

" Boys Girls Quiet down!" She yelled through the mike she was holding to which the crowd followed suit.

" Welcome to tonight's fight and Please welcome one of our champions Casey Smith!"

Arcee patted bee's back and he walked out to the ring.. His presence alone made the crowd grow wild as he waved and got up to the ring.

" NOW THE OPPONENT, COMING ALL THE WAY FROM RIO DE JANEIRO WELCOME THE BRANCO SISTERS!"

Everyone turned to the opposite side of the arena when the doors opened to reveal two tall twin sisters; They both had a tan complexion and light brown eyes along long brown hair to complete the set. Their build atheltic and strong, They both wore the same white jiu jistu gis and no shoes. 

They got up to the ring facing the humanformer and both of them smirked.

Bumblebee kept a stone face at that when the bell rang.

" FIGHT!"

He got to his stance keeping an eye on both of the sisters. The two got on their own respective stances when one spoke.

" Heh I don't think I would be fighting you casey smith. I'm giovanna mind you and my sister Lucia... Oh where did she go?"

Bumblebee blinked to see one of the sisters missing only to be suddenly kicked down on the ground by Lucia making the crowd cheer.

Giovanna grabbed his right arm and locked it with her legs as lucia did the other.

Bumblebee gritted his teeth before gathering his strength and slowly stood up to the surprise of the sisters. He then threw gioavanna to the ground before giving lucia a punch to her face with his free arm sending her off.

Arcee went and sat by the bench near the ring to see bumblebee block a spinning kick from giovanna and headbutting her off.

Arcee watched intent when she felt a presence sit by her right, she turned to see chen also watching while crossing his arms.

" The two sisters are no ordinary fighters." He proclaimed suddenly.

Arcee perked up at that. " What do you mean?"

" They have some cybergenetic implants in their arms and legs.. Casey gonna find that out." he explained as he turned to her.

Arcee gulped and began to worry for bee as she looked up to see the blonde humanformer lift them up and throw the twins to the other side.

Giovanna and lucia flipped back on their feet before turning to each other with a nod.

They thumped their arms together and glowed blue surprising bee, but before he could react.

Lucia drove her powered fist to his face it was enough at least make his nose bleed and send bee to one side of the ring.

Arcee stiffled a gasp and covered her mouth as chen closed his eyes while the crowd cheered.

Bee stood surprised as he lifted a hand to wipe off his bleeding nose. Then giovanna kicked him down with a powered leg as he rolled on the floor.

The twins laughed and fist bumped one another as bee tried to get up. They then kicked him down at the same time and got both his arms and legs locked at the same time.

Bee struggled, he didnt want to use his full strength for the moment as that would probably kill those two women. He could at least some of his strength now only a little bit.

Like before he attempted to stand up to lift them up but the two girls tightened their grip and their upgrades gave them the needed strength to hold him down. Then he felt both his arms and legs starting to give and he gritted his teeth resisiting to scream.

Arcee covered her mouth watching this. This was too much.

She stood up and ran towards the ring as the crowds cheered.

Two guards near the ring moved to block her and with strength, she bumped them off to the sides before jumping up and landing in the ring.

The audience awwed in surprise along with chen who stood up shocked at this revelation.

The twins were busy pinning bee down to notice her. Arcee ran up and with a kick, she sends lucia off as giovanna looked in surprise as her sister was sent off.

Bumblebee saw the opportunity and stood up before throwing giovanna to the side.

" WHAT IS THIS... A TAG TEAM IT SEEMS AMANDA MADSEN AND CASEY SMITH VS THE BRANCO SISTERS!!". The announcer yelled making the crowd grow wild as they pulled out more bills for bets.

Bee popped his shoulders and turned to arcee and smiled. " So a tag team then?"

She smiled. " If that's what you call it then."

Since arcee wore a trench coat, she pulled it off revealing she wore her fighting outfit below it the whole time.

Arcee threw it to the side just as the two sisters stood up.

" I'll get the girl you get casey." Lucia said as she rubbed her head.

Giovanna nodded and charged at bumblebee to try and punch him with a powered fist but he caught it this time.

" Ah ah." Bee smirked and gave her face a powerful jab breaking her nose.

Arcee meanwhile dodged every single strike that lucia did before suddenly she grabbed both her arms. The femme humanformer twisted them up, a loud popping sound came.

Giovanna got battered as bee struck her face multiple times with four left hooks and right hooks before he kicked her down on the ground.

She groaned in pain only to hear her sister scream, she turned to see arcee/amanda twist her arms up breaking them and cybergenetic implants in them.

It was pain to watch and she tried getting up to go to her sister's aid as arcee punched her down but not knocking her out.

" LEAVE HER ALONE!" She yelled in tears as she stood up before weakly running towards the femme.

Arcee turned towards her and lifted a leg tripping her making giovanna land ontop of lucia who lurched in pain of the impact.

Bee walked up and stood next to arcee as they watched the twins groan on the ground as giovanna rolled to the side as their bodies faced them.

Arcee looked at bee as his nose fixed itself from the earlier damage.

" Shall we?"

" Yes let's."

The two ran up and with a strong kick, the two sisters were finally knocked out.

"OUR WINNERS CASEY AND AMANDA!!"

Arcee looked around as the crowd cheered and yelled, then turned to bee who raised a fist livening up the cheers.

She smiled and this time reached up and held his hand in the air.

Bee widened his eyes and looked at her shocked as the loud cheers became nothing to him. He blushed a bit and also felt some regret and betrayal to mikeala but her hands felt so good that his cheeks fully turned red and raised it up higher.

Chen walked up to the ring clapping. " Congratulations I Knew you two were into each other."

Bee and cee looked at him and let go instantly as the chinaman laughed.

" Shutup chen." Bee playfully spat making the chinaman laugh even louder.

Arcee shrugged and ushered bee back to the lockerroom to which they did.

Later.....

Bee got dressed in a blue ralph lauren poloshirt and some blue jeans as arcee did a blue female polo shirt and black pants.

" You did great." He complimented her as he tied his black and grey nike sneakers.

" You to." Arcee smiled as she went over and fixed her hair before suddenly turning to him.

" Hey btw can we meet later tonight at this place called Victoria peak?"

Bumblebee looked up surprised at that statement.

" Uum sure? I know where it is."

" Thanks I just to wanted to chat there somewhere off from the city. "

" Alright in two hours then."

Break....

Arcee engaged her alt mode as a speeding ducatti up the mountains away from the busy hong kong streets and into tranquility of nature.

She transformed to her botform near an empty lot and sat on a rock with only nature and some street lights surrounding her along with a great view of hong kong.

Her sensors picked up as a yellow camaro drove up and transformed to a tall mech with yellow and black paint and his door wings behind his back like wings. Much like hers with her fenders. She knew it was bee with those beautiful blue optics.

She gave a smile and approached the taller mech.

" I'm surprised to see you in botform." He spoke as he looked down on her.

" There's no human here to see us." she smiled.

" So why are we meeting here then?" He said with a small warm feeling inside of him.

Arcee sighed and turned to the HK skyling as bee walked next to hee watching the lights.

" Bee...."

" Yeah?"

" This past few events; I've spent it trying to track you down, studying you and also thinking of ways to capture you." She said with some odd tone to her voice.

Bee turned looking down at her and she turned to face him with her optics softer than usual.

" Optimus you were the best soldier but often times you were reckless uncaring and rude to your teammates but since knowing you and seeing how you fight..... I could makeout the old prime is liar and trying to destroy your image." she smiled. " I think he's jealous of you."

Bumblebee blushed even as a bot and then all of a sudden arcee wrapped her arms around him and he jumped and gently returned it.

" Your just a young warrior with good skill and heart but no path." She said as she buried her cheek to his chest.

"Tailgate was like that and that is why I loved him and i might say the same to you."

At that moment she looked up to look at his optics and he returned the gaze with also a soft gentle mood.

She closed her eyes and brought her lips but to her surprise, he leaned down first and pressed his lips on hers.

Arcee blushed and deepened it savoring his taste.

He pulled back. " Well I may have feelings for you to arcee."

She smiled and kissed his lips back pressing it and his hands ran down her back.

Arcee purred and kissed again and leaned her helm to which he kissed down her neck and with a small suck of his glossa, she moaned.

He pulled back and kissed the spot. " Hey Why don't we do this back at the hotel? We might get spotted."

" Your right." She said as he walked off to transform but then she remembered something.   
" Hey bee!"

Bumblebee transformed and approached her as she said.

" Hey umm i still have a tracker in my arm.... You know the ones they gave us on our first day."

Bumblebee smirked and got a kit from his compartment and he pulled out a scapel and grabbed her arm making a small slice.

She hissed in pain as he did before gritting her dentas as he dug the small device out before crushing it between his digits.

" Problem solved and i should thank ratchet for this kit." He said as he put the scapel away and cauterized her arm.

Arcee watched the wound seal up before giving him a hug.

" Thank you bee."

" You're welcome." He said before giving her a kiss to her glossa.


	17. The Golden Time

The duo arrived back at the hotel and made their way up to their floor around eleven o clock.

Arcee held his hand as they walked to bee's room. She squeezed hiswrist as he unlocked his door with his keycard.

Bee stepped to the side and ushered her in first to which she nodded to his gesture.

She stepped in and turned to see him gently shut the door before locking it.

Bee smirked and walked over to her towering over the short femme humanformer who smiled.

" Tell me... Do humans do the same things on the berths?" She smirked.

Bumblebee simply smiled and with a small nod, he wrapped his big arms around her and gave her lips a passionate kiss.

She kissed back and moaned as she licked from his neck to his lips to which he lifted her chin up before shoving his tongue to his mouth.

Arcee widened her eyes at the feel of it running over her own tongue. But then his tongue felt good and she closed her eyes before intertwining her own tongue with his.

They both wrapped it around each others for a minute before bee gently pulled out.

He then grabbed arcee's legs lifting her up and dropped her onto his bed.

Arcee gave a playful giggle at that and he layed over her. He kissed her once again and moved his lips down to her neck to which he kissed continous before slowing sucking.

The femme moaned as he sucked. His mouth felt really good.Though she was no virgin and felt tailgate's advances before, She could tell bee was exceptionally good at this and was way better at being a berth mate.

Bee soon pulled out as a large hickey mark appeared at her neck. He wiped his lips and began to take off his shirt revealing his well built physique and his toned 8-pack abs.

Arcee blushed at that feeling the human female horny vibes and he smirked at the blush.

" Why so red babe?" he teased to which she giggled and shrugged.

Arcee lifted her head slightly to see a tent form at his pants, she lifted a brow to see that but then bee wasted no time in removing her shirt, bra and undergarments.

She didn't bother stopping him at all and she suddenly shrieked when he bent down and licked at her opening.

His tongue felt like a soft wet paintbrush gently moving up and down at her opening. She purred and moaned at each lick and all of a sudden, he inserted one finger making her arch a bit.

He moved it around in a circular motion. For arcee it was new and strange but it was good.

She bit her lip from pleasure and that was when she felt a knot in her stomach somewhat ready to give way.

" Ummm bee?"

Then he inserted two fingers and moved them around a bit faster and that was when she finally exploded.

He wasted no time in slurping all the contents as she laid there having an orgasm.

" I will get even with you...." She spoke with a moan.

Bee smirked and licked an excess on his lip. " My turn first."

He then removed his pants and his underwear to which revealed his spike. The size itself made arcee blush and with a bob of her head, he inserted deeply.

His spike twitched a bit but was not far from bursting. Arcee thrusted her hips to which he responded with the same movements.

Both moaned hard at their actions and it wasn't long til' she felt warm.

She arched with a loud moan and he held her for that procedure til it all calmed down.

" Beee that was good." She said as she breathe.

Bumblebee smiled and kissed her lips before pulling out, but just as he exited she grabbed his dick.

Bee hissed at that action to which arcee smirked in that response.

" My turn dear~" She said with a rather seductive tone to her voice.

Bee moaned as she fixed her posture to a more appropriate one.

" You tortured me its my turn to torture you."

Arcee skowly bent down and gave the tip of his spike a kiss to which it erected and slowly dripped from the earlier advancement.

She licked the excess and slowly she put it all in her mouth and sucked hard all the while running her tongue.

Bumblebee moaned hard as he felt his dick twitched and her mouth cold and satisfying.

She continued for a few more minutes til he finally cummed once more. With it she sucked the contents like a baby being breastfed and it all tasted divine.

She sucked and she sucked before pulling out. " You taste good."

Catching his breathe, he gave a nod before kissing her and licking off an excess on her lip.

" You too darling~" He said and kissed her while one of his hand travelled up and groped her right breast cupping it.

Bee couldn't resist but pinch the nipple before giving her a hug.

" This was an interesting night bee... I love you."

" I love you to arcee." He gave her a kiss and wrapped his arms around her before they both slept through the night.

Later....

The morning arrived and arcee opened her eyes to find herself covered by the blanket on bee's bed, but he wasn't beside her anymore from she felt.

Then she sat up as the sunlight creeked in through the curtains, she rubbed her eyes and then in front of her was bee with his back turned as he put on his underwear.

She grinned just as he turned around and smiled. " Mornin' cee."

" Morning bee.". She smiled as she layed down back.

He slowly went over her side and gave her a kiss. " Well I'm gonna go down for awhile, let's meet at the common area soon around nine okay?"

" Sure bee. By the way, thanks for last night." She said and kissed back.

" You're welcome." He replied before going back to fully get dressed.

Break....

Bumblebee stepped out of his room and out of the hallway, He got to the elevator and down to the common area.

Lee was early and served coffee to a japanese man in a suit who was at the bar.

" Hello lee." He greeted to which the bartender looked up and smiled.

" Morning Casey, I saw the match last night. you and amanda are monsters in the ring!" Lee proclaimed as he placed some sugar for the japanese man who paid no mind at all.

" Well two heads are better than one." Bee replied as he sat on the bar to which lee brought an empty coffee cup for him.

" So i have heard. Tea or coffee?"

" Tea."

Lee chuckled as he got a warm kettle and poured in the herbal liquid on the white cup.

"So will we be seeing more from you two? or is it a romantic gig this time? The doorman said you two came in together holding hands last night."

The old bartender chuckled as he placed the kettle back to it's spot.

Bumblebee lifted the cup and blushed a little but did not respond to which lee laughed.

" Okay I'll stop ther-"

" Casey!" A voice yelled to which bee jumped and nearly spit his tea and he turned to see ibuki right next to him suddenly smiling.

" I saw you and the new girl yesterday, You two were amazing!" the young ninja praised.

Bee smiled and swallowed his tea. " Thanks ibuki and I've seen you do well in your matches to."

She blushed and nodded. " Thanks for that and that amanda girl is she your girlfriend?"

Bee smiled. " Let's just say a small romantic one nighter."

" hehe you two are kinda cute together." She said before sighing. " Well i wish i had someone to be with."

The blonde humanformer smiled soft and patted her shoulder. " Well you'll find someone special one day."

Ibuki smiled and welcomed the comfort. " Thanks casey."

Then king walked over to the bar and smiled at bee from behind his mask.

" Hey casey good job." The luchador praised with a shoulder pat.

Bee smiled and winked. " Well its no luck but skill."

" I couldn't agree more, I've faced tag teams on my own once in previous competitions. Occasionally I fought alongside my friend craig marduk in cage matches back home." King said as he sat beside ibuki at the bar.

" Interesting King, maybe we can fight together with me and amanda when this tournament is over." Bee offered to which king nodded.

" I look forward to it." the luchador said as he stretched.

Suddenly a loud yell echoed the common area and everyone turned to see the branco sisters being grabbed by two strong men who carried them off as they yelled.

" We only lost once?!" Lucia yelled but she fell on deaf ears as the thug said.

" Sorry boss don't want you with us anymore. If he wants you out then your out." with that they were dragged off and out of sight just as arcee appeared in the area.

She watched them go before heading to bee.

" Hey casey." She said keeping their cover. " They only lost once why they taking them away?"

Bee shrugged and decided to usher her in the hallway and whispered to her.

" This competition is really not what it seems that is why I'm thinking of an exit strategy when its finished not only for me but for the other fighters now."

" Good idea I'll try to look and ask my contacts in the HKPD soon." arcee proclaimed before she headed off with bee by her side.

Arcee went off and out of the hotel while bee went to the hotel's gym and started to work on the boxing bag giving it multiple jabs and hooks when he saw jago by a dummy practicing sword slashes.

He looked up and went over to the tiger monk who took notice and sheated his sword to his back.

" Greetings Casey Nice fight last night." Jago complimented.

" Thank you jago I've seen you preoccupied with your training."

" Yeah I have a fight tonight and i heard fred Jackson is gone."

" Yeah they took the branco sisters this morning."

Jago's eyes widened and asked. " What the? they lost only once."

" I know its odd and just because the boss ordered it."

" I knew this competition was bogus, I wonder what they did to orchid if they hurt her.. I'm gonna kill the chairman for that."

" Keep your voice down I'm gonna get us out of here and I'll help you find her."

" Thank you casey." Jago sighed with a nod.


	18. Jazz And Sides

Amazon rain forest, Brazil   
A few days ago

Sideswipe dodged a blast from the last decepticon as they took cover behind the trees in the amazonian rain forest.

The young silver mech rolled using his wheels as skates before flipping over the tree and directly stabbing the con right through the chest.

" Gotcha." He said before forcing his blade upwards slicing the con vertically and the two parts fell on both sides.

" Damn I'm good!" He yelled to himself just as he sheated his blades.

That was the last con to get rid off and the brazilian arny cheered at his presence. This victory was not possible without his support.

Suddenly, his comm beeped and he pressed it.

" Hello?"

" Yo sides, its jazz new orders get back to base now."

" Oh why? I'm having too much fun here!"

" Ratchet wants to see you. "

" Alright better not piss the old doc off." He said before waving to the cheering soldiers before walking off and transforming to drive away.

Later...

Sideswipe skated over ratchet's laboratory to see jazz and the old chief medic there standing by.

" What's up?"

" So far we both have a new mission.". Jazz spoke.

" Finishing what arcee couldn't do. Capture bee in hong kong." the saboteur began as he crossed his arms.

" What the? She still hasn't captured him i thought she was the best??!!" Sideswipe spat.

" Bee is no easy autobot to get or to beat that's why many cons fear him as he had single-handedly took out an army and killed top cons like starscrean and barricade." Ratchet explained.

" It's gonna take a con like optimus to take bee down or in this case both of us." Jazz said as he sat on top of a table. " You and I are going to hong kong but not before upgrading you."

" Oh come on i was already having fun with those con losers now we are gonna go on a wild goose chase of a rogue former autobot." sideswipe sighed. " But i could never say no to any upgrades."

" Alright then, lay down on the table." Ratchet said as he ushured jazz off the table.

Later....

" And done..." Ratchet said as he stood up and handed sides a mirror.

The warrior looked in shock he felt his once rough face turned to a flat gray smooth surface with blue eyes. For some transformers fan, he was considered a very handsome bot with fine features.

Sideswipe stood up and looked himself over ; he was no longer in that sleek silver frame that was agile but in a more bulky body with a flat chest and a white cannon over his shoulder. His color scheme was now red, white and a bit of black on his helm. He could also make out that he was also slightly taller than before and he had a new altmode that was a red Lamborghini aventador with the autobot symbol on the hood.

" Damn ratchet this is radical! " He said in awe to which the medic nodded.

" It's a lot more stronger and despite bulkiness a bit more agile than before." he explained to which jazz whistled upon coming in.

" Nice form sides."

" Thanks jazz." Sides then turned to ratchet. " So my swords are still here?"

" Yeah clench your fists."

Sideswipe did so as asked and two twin swords form at his hands just like the ones from his old form except this one could be thrown away but will form back.

The blade wielding warrior whistled at that and turned to his shoulder cannon. " Does this do anything ratch?"

" Yeah fires rockets at cons."

" Groovy." Sides smirked as jazz remarked.

" Hey I was gonna say that!"

" Beat ya to it." Sideswipe teased as he chuckled.

" Alright enough jokes now sides come with me it's time for a humanform."

Meanwhile in Hk...

Central.

Arcee walked down towards a small food market and turned to a few stalls and into a dark wet alleyway which thankfully not stink.

She went over towards the end which was a busy street and by a parking spot there was a black toyota previa with heavily tinted windows.

Arcee knocked on the door when the clicks signifying it was unlocked and she slid the door open to reveal the two cops zi wai and chu.

She stepped in and sat next to zi wai as they faced chu who fixed his tie.

" So any updates miss cee?" he asked as zi wai patted the door which made the driver start the minivan and began driving.

" Don't call me that." She began. " So far two fighters have been removed recently. Twin sisters from brazil named lucia and giovanna branco, they lost only once despite the rules of three loses."

" I see did you see where they went?" Zi wai asked as the car stopped in a typical hong kong traffic jam.

" No they were dragged screaming to an elevator if i were you i would look into their wherabouts. I fear they maybe in danger." arcee explained as she crossed her legs.

" By the way, Liu shen wong how's data gathering?"

Chu pulled out a file from his bag and handed to arcee which she began reading.

" He's a businessman in the porn industry we've been keeping tabs on him since hong kong came back to china. We believe that he not only owns the fighting tournament but also an prostitution ring." Zi wai explained as the car moved again.

Arcee nodded and placed the file down before saying.

" Alright we have to bring him down soon when the third quarter starts we have to be ready. I may not have much concern for human lives but when innocents are forced and threatened to do dirty business. It has to be stopped."

The two police officers nodded in agreement.

" Correct there." Chu agreed as zi wai nodded his head.

"Be close by all times. And you two, have you told anyone about my advances with casey smith aka. Bumblbeee?" She asked as her tone became serious.

Zi wai smiled nervously and said. " No one not a soul."

" Good cause if any autbots come here to HK or your military comes after bee. I'll know its either one of you who gave the slip and it won't be pretty."

" Yes ma'm." Chu said solemn as the previa sent on and out on the freeway.

Break...

Autobot base

Sideswipe huffed as he stepped out of the pod and he fell on his hands. Clearly shaking and tried getting used to this new form.

" Take it slow sides." A voice said sounding like jazz and he looked up to see the saboteur in his humanform smiling at him.

He widened his eyes and stood up shocked to which jazz held his hands in a non threathening manner.

" Jazz..... what happened?" sides asked frantic as ratchet walked to the both of them in his botform.

" Your a human now and you can always go back as a bot." The medic said as he handed a piece of reflective metal as a make shift mirror to the warrior.

Sideswipe looked himself over and widened his eyes : He was a human with an average height but with a muscular atheltic build as evident with his well toned six pack abs and strong legs. His face clean shaven and very youthful, his red hair with black accents sweeped up like cow lick and his eyes blue like the sky.

" Cool!" Sides grinned as he lifted a flesh arm and touched his face.

" Now clothes." jazz invited him over to the closet where many pieces of every type of clothing and all color was present.

" Now how do humans do this?" Sideswipe asked as he looked each line and folded clothe.

Jazz took out a picture which depicted a human putting on undergarments and pants before doing upperwear.

Sideswipe gave a nod as jazz left the scene and turned back as a bot.

Later....

Sideswipe had selected a red blazer jacket along with a white buttoned up shirt over some black jeans and red sneakers.

Jazz looked him over and grinned before shifting to his humanform wearing a white and blue leather jacket over blue jeans.

" Nice get up to jazz." He complimented to which the saboteur grinned.

" Now to optimus." Jazz said as he opened the door to see the prime in humanform pondering over a datapad.

Optimus turned to see the two and placed the pad down. " Glad you two are finally here."

" Came as soon as we could." Jazz said as sides stood next to him.

"Good so far I've lost arcee's tracker... I fear he may have finally got her."

" No shit." Jazz breathed as sideswipe widned his eyes.

" LANGUAGE!" Optimus yelled before continuing. " I've already contacted the people's liberation army stationed there and they'll be ready to have your back as soon as you two land there."

The pair nodded their heads as optimus sighed.

" Get bee and arcee back. But if bee killed arcee do not hesitate to terminate him."

Jazz looked insulted at this as bee was like a brother to him. " Hey bee would never do that he may have just knocked her out and took her tracker away."

" If that's the case continue on to get them both. We need the two strongest warriors as soon as possible." optimus said. " Now get to ratchet for your equipment and go to the air strip. "

Jazz and sideswipe looked at one another and gave a nod to optimus before going out.

*******

" Cool Ricky Blaze. That's a nice designation for me." Sideswipe grinned as he held his fake passport.

The pair were given the same kit arcee had though no handbags this time and unlike arcee who travelled in a civilian jet, Jazz and sides got the privilege to ride a united nations Boeing 737 with one area to themselves.

" So what's your designation jazz?" Sides asked.

Jazz tossed him his fake passport to show the name 'Jay Williams'.

" Nice name jazzy boy." Sideswipe laughed and handed it back.

" Heh ricky blaze sounds like a rock band to me." Jazz replied as he placed it in his jacket.

" Well do love facin some music when are we gonna land?"

Jazz looked over his hud. " In about 6 hours."

" Oh primus no action on a boring flight." Sides groaned and settled crashing down his seat.

" Well you gonna moan the whole way?"

" Might be."

" I'll throw you off this plane then." Jazz said suddenly serious to which sideswipe stood up.

" Hell no!"

The saboteur bursted out laughing and patted him.

" Just kidding sides don't fret."

The sword wielding warrior smiled and laughed back as jazz grinned but was saddened within himself as sideswipe reminded him closely of bee.

He was just like this... A joker and also a great fighter for cons to fear.

He sighed and thought.

" Were gonna get you back bee. I promise." Jazz thought to himself and settled on a seat.


	19. The Chairman's Speech

The plane landed in the airport but didn't dock by a terminal and instead some platform stairs came.

Jazz and sideswipe stepped out and began walking down the steps to see a middle aged chinese man in a grey military fatigue along with six younger men dressed in the same uniform and they all stood stock straight with a blank face infront of two dongfeng pla humvees.

" Time to meet and greet sides." Jazz said as he turned to the young red head who nodded.

The older man went forward and shook jazz's hand with a friendly smile before moving on to sideswipe

" WELCOME TO HONG KONG!! You must be Jazz and sideswipe of the autobots." The old man said with a heavy chinese accent as stood back looking them over

The saboteur nodded along with sideswipe before jazz asked.

" You are?"

" I am Major General Dee Hwa Liong of the people's liberation army Hong Kong and these are my soldiers." He said as he ushered to the group of young men.

" Nice to meet you all, I trust you guys are aware why we are here then?". Jazz asked.

" Yes We are always ready to give you guys backup when the situation arises when you find these arcee and bumblebee."

" Correct."

" Very well I trust you need a ride back to the city?"

Jazz and sideswipe smirked at the response as sides chuckled.

" We don't need a ride." He snapped his fingers to which a light consumed them and the space where the two humanformers were standing was now occupied by two giant robots.

The soldiers looked up amazed as jazz smiled before he and sideswipe transformed to their alt modes.

Jazz took on a porsche 918 with a blue white and red martini paint job while sideswipe got the form of a red Lamborghini aventador lp-750 sv.

" Hao!" One of the young soldiers breathed in amazement as the two revved their engines.

" Lead the way!" Sideswipe said as he started his engine.

Dee gave a nod and turned to his troops. " The cars move out!"

The troops ran to the humvees in a synchronized disciplined manner as the general rode in the second car and with it they drove on with the autobots following from behind.

Break....

Bumblebee walked on the street a few blocks away from the hotel when suddenly a black previa approached him.

He sensed them and with his training, He became alert when one door opened and arcee poped her head out.

" Hey bee get in!" She yelled.

He calmed down before peeking in to see two chinese men in suits with a police badge on as the other cop scooped aside for him to sit inside.

Bee hesitated a bit before fully stepping in shutting the door as the car continued.

" Bee these are my contacts in the HKPD zi wai and Chu!"

Bumblebee looked at the two cops who were clearly nervous but had a straight face.

" So this is the brigade to arrest me and bring me back to the autobots?" Bee asked with a sarcastic tone.

Arcee chuckled and said. " Well no i made them swear not to snitch it the get punished."

Chu let out a nervous chuckle and gave a nod. " She did made us be quiet about it and yes here's files on the liu shen wong."

He handed it to bee who began reading as zi wai said.   
" Well we will keep an eye on you and yes we have ordered some scouts already around the hotel and your arena in tsim sa tsui."

Bee placed the folder down and gave a nod. " Good A man like liu shen wong has to be stopped before any of these innocent fighters get hurt."

"Agreed." Chu remarked as he nodded.

" No-" Bumblebee was about to speak when suddenly a fast Porsche 918 in martini colors paced by followed by red lamborgini aventador sv and two military humvees, all going in the opposite direction.

" Fuck me.." Bee breathed as he knew who the porsche was.

Zi wai took notice. " Is something wrong?"

Bee glared at the cop before grabbing the cop by his suit and pulled him near his face as chu and arcee gasped.

The driver stomped on the brakes of the previa and turned to the ruckus ready to reach his gun just in case.

" Hey hey let me go!" Zi wai yelled as bee growled.

" You called them here didn't you?"

"I called no one!" the police officer yelled as arcee grabbed bee'arm.

" Bee calm down. What did you see?"

Bumblebee turned to her with zi wai still in his grip.

" I saw jazz and an autobot driving by! THEY ARE HERE!"

Arcee gasped and pried bee's hands off zi wai's suit dropping the cop on the seat as chu went over and patted him calming.

" Bee it's my fault... Optimus did say he would send more bots to come if i didn't show up with you in a specified time. Now with my tracker gone, he is bound to literally send reinforcement thinking I'm dead or rogue." She explained as bee vented.

" Oh shit this was a bad idea." He said solemn as arcee lifted his chin up.

" Come on If they fight us we fight back... Remember i am on your side." She comforted as she hugged him.

He looked at her with a frustrated look in his eye before nodding and calming down as the whole area in the van.

The driver breathed and he looked forward before shifting to drive off.

" No matter what happens I'm with you bee."

The blonde humanformer turned to her and with a solemn nod, he kissed her to which the two cops turned their heads not willing to look at it.

" Just get us back to the hotel." Arcee spoke as she turned her head to the cops who both nodded.

Later.....

Bumblebee and arcee were dropped off in front of the hotel and they saw chen in the lobby wandering around.

The chinaman turned to see the two get in before running to them.

" Casey amanda get up fast, The chairman is gonna make a speech soon at the common area."

Bee and arcee nodded and wasted no time in getting an elevator to the floor.

The doors opened to see many of the fighters all walking by and towards the said area.

Arcee looked up at bee. " Well?"

Bee ushured her forward and they enter to see all the fighters gathering around sitting on couches others on the coffee table whereas ibuki on the other hand sat on king's shoulder with the luchador probably not even noticing the stealthy ninja.

Liu shen wong was sitting alone at the bar facing them as lee poured him some tea.

" Now all of you now, the branco sisters were just removed... You want to know why?" He began. " Because they worked for interpol!"

All the fighters gasped and hush whispers echoed the room as bee widened his eyes.

The chairman tossed pulled out a couple of wires and shortware communcation devices from his suit and layed it on the table for all to see.

" The sisters wore this the whole time feeding off every fight and activites they saw to their superiors." Liu explained as he stood up before snapping his fingers.

In an instant men armed with the chinese copy of the ak-47 rushed in and aimed at the group. Some of the fighters panicked while jago and sub zero stood ready.

The cryomancer's hands emitted ice while jago made fire with his.

Liu gave a laugh. " I wouldn't do that if i were you..."

Suddenly red dots appeared on the temples of the two ninjas as they looked out a window to see two snipers armed with dragunovs ready to blow their heads off.

Jago looked at sub-zero and with a nod. The two ninjas tamed down their power and stood up straight when the goons cocked their rifles.

One guard then aimed at jago. " Drop your sword!"

The tiger monk glared and the response was a rifle butt to his face knocking him down and that was when jago finally dropped his kora to which another guard picked it up out of his reach.

One guard put down his rifle and took out a pistol and shot a dart to sub zero to which hit his neck.

The cryomancer hissed and pulled it out only for the drug to take affect and knocked him out limp on the floor.

Lee ducked down under the bar which the chairman noticed and he grabbed the elderly bartender by the hair and dragged him up before slapping him.

" Coward." He yelled in cantonese.

" Sorry sir but you don't have to do this to them, it won't just hurt innocents but also destroy this hotel." lee pleaded only to be slapped again as liu stepped down while chen entered the room and approached his boss.

Bumblebee glared at chen, he was on his kill list now as he was affiliated with the chairman.

Liu turned to chen and gave a nod, which the chinaman pulled out a pistol before shooting lee straight in the head.

" LET LEE'S DEMISE BE A LESSON!" The chairman yelled.

The fighters yelled in horror as the elderly bartender's brains were blown out and splattered to the wall behind him before his corpse slumped to the bar bleeding out.

" Lee!" Ibuki yelled in shock.

Jago closed his eyes and turned away from the sight while king let out a surprised feral shriek.

Arcee covered her mouth in horror only for bee to pull her for a hug as she shook on the death of the innocent human.

Bee cringed and was saddened by Lee's death as he was one of the kindest people in the hotel. But then the rage grew.

" You'll be avenged lee.. I promise." He thought to himself as he patted arcee's back.

Chen gave a sadistic laugh along with the guards and the chairman who took out a cigarette and placed it on his lip.

He patted Lee's corpse and leaned.

" Hey lee you got a light? Oh wait your dead hahaha" He mocked as a henchman took the lighter out of the pockets of the dead bartender and tossed it to his boss.

Liu caught the lighter and turned to the group of weary and angry fighters.

" The final quarter shall start now and only one fighter will be allowed to go home."

Bee patted arcee's back only for some of the henchmen to shove him as they began coercing all the fighters to the hallway and towards the stairs. While a man carried the unconscious sub zero on his shoulder.

The group were all led to the basement where ten food trucks were present.

Bumblebee instantly knew that the food trucks are mostly for cover through the hong kong traffic and he glared around only for a guard to push him and arcee into a truck along with jago, ibuki and king.

They shut the doors as all the guards boarded the trucks as the chairman watched smoking his light.

One guard approached. " All of them loaded sir."

" Hao!" He said as he threw the cigarette to the floor and stepped on it.

Chen walked up to his boss with an another man at his side. Liu turned his head to see it was one of the fighters from his tournament, he was the guy with purple hair and purple eyes.

The chairman smirked which the guy returned the expression.

" Ah finally your here... Soundwave" liu smiled to which the decepticon humanformer gave a chuckle.

" Yes mr. Wong. Well shockwave sends his regards and i hereby thank you for capturing bumblebee and arcee on the otherhand." soundwave replied as he fixed his human hair.

" Yes and I trust you and your boss will bring in the shipment of energon based weapons?"

" Three shiploads coming to Hk tomorrow but before you could have them I would like to have some fun with those two human bots." The telecommunications decepitcon human requested as he smirked.

" No problem a match is what you get tonight." The chairman gave a nod to which soundwave returned as liu ushured the decepticon human along to his new white rolls royce ghost to which chen opened the suicide doors for them both before getting into the left side passenger seat.

The driver started the royce before shifting to drive infront of the convoy of trucks which soon followed out of the lot.


	20. How He Became Human

The convoy moved across the hong kong traffic unmolested as the chairman's royce lead the trucks across the busy lanes.

Soundwave reclined to his seat watching traffic as liu took out a bottle of champagne from the middle compartment.

" You want some?" He offered.

Soundwave merely shook his head as the chairman shrugged and popped the cap off pouring himself a glass.

" So What are these energon based weapons like?" he asked as he sipped his drink.

Soundwave crossed his arms and looked at him. " basically human sized cybertronian weapons. You'll know when you see them."

" I see i couldn't wait... I have been doing favours for the decepticons for years hiding them in HK and giving them some government secrets of england."

" Cybertronians have been on earth long before humans." Soundwave said.

"Exactly and I have been one of their clients for generations. I've known shockwave myself."

Soundwave nodded not responding and faced forward as liu finished his glass before removing his fedora hat and fixing his tie.

" So tell me soundwave how did you become human?" Liu asked ad he turned to the telecommunications expert who stared back with a blank look.

" Ratchet isn't the only genius in cybertron. I owe it to shockwave who converted me to one, It was disgusting to be human but then i gotta get used to it when i heard bumblebee became one....I'm not letting that fragger off easily after the amount of decepticon lives he took all in the name of his deceased girlfriend."

" Interesting story, I love to hear all about them but then judging by your mood.. i suppose you dont want to share anymore."

" you suppose correctly."

" I see... By the way What do you think about bumblebee's identity as casey smith?"

Soundwave smirked and laughed a bit. " He can't hide from me... The moment i saw his face I knew it was him."

" You decepticons always so cunning it fascinates me til now."

" That's why we are the ravagers of this universe." Soundwave proclaimed before crossing his legs as the car moved on.

Liu turned and reclined to his seat as he poured another shot while the decepticon human contemplated as he remembered the events before.

*Flashback*

Soundwave stabbed an autobot through the back as he sent his minions out to distract the others.

The autobot coughed energon as soundwave turned him over facing his cold optics.

" Show me how much you wanna live...." Soundwave spoke with a cold tone.

" Frag you!" The bot spat before headbutting the telecommunications expert in the face.

Soundwave grunted and with a growl, he headbutted back twice as hard and forcefully moved his hand up effectively slicing the bot in two pieces.

His comm.. Buzzed within the mid of the battle and he answered it as he casually turned around and a shot an oncoming autobot through the spark.

" Soundwave come in."

A voice spoke which he knew was shockwave.

" Yes Lord shockwave I read you." He replied.

" I need you to do recon for me in Hong Kong I'll let the others finish that mission for you."

" That's too bad I am already finished with all the autobots here. I'm on my way." He said as he turned the comm. Off.

" Rumble ravage laserbeak!" He called out as his minions soon arrived and joined their master.

Without further actions, soundwave jumped up and trasnformed flying away to his master.

Later....

The decepticon base was in full swing as the ravagers celebrated on another autobot defeat and a successful cyberforming of an earth country.

Soundwave walked by not minding any of them as he had viewed them as no more than mere expendable foot soldiers.

He walked unmolested towards shockwave's lab as the con leader enjoyed making new inventions against the autobots thus having a big advantage. Shockwave was just as or even more skilled than the autobots geek ratchet and wheeljack as everything he creates tends to be devastating and overwhelming for the autobots.

Soundwave knocked politely and went in just as shockwave finished his reports.

" Glad you could come soundwave it's always a pleasure to see you." The cyclops con said as he stood up.

Soundwave bobbed his head. " Pleasures mine now what's the mission?"

Shockwave went over his desk and fired up monitor as it showed a map of china and zoomed into hong kong.

" Your mission is here in Hong Kong because we found a bot of interest." He said as he typed in showing two pictutes of bumblebee both in his botform and his humanform.

Soundwave frowned seeing the picture of this blasted autobot. he was the one who killed half their number and the strongest mechs within their ranks barricade and starscream.

" Your mission is to find him in Hong kong and bring him to us." shockwave proclaimed.

" I see... So we bring in the cavalry on him then?"

" No you go in discreet, it's not time to engage the chinese government yet we aren't done with africa and latin america."

" point taken now how do i get in?"

If shockwave had a mouth, he would have been smirking as he led soundwave towards a pod.

" A human contact and I was able to copy the bots' technology for this device. Now step in."

Soundwave went in and for once; shockwave felt joy of not hearing any cons complain in the disgust of a human form, but before he closed the hatch.

" You gotta let loose your minions first they cannot have a human form." the Cyclops con informed to which soundwave inwardly frowned and let loose all his beloved henchmen to which they watched as their master is shut in the pod.

Shockwave pressed the button and a light consumed soundwave as it emitted from the pod.

Rumble ravage, frenzy and laserbeak watched in awe before the door opened. Rather than soundwave falling out ; a tall slim human with purple hair stumbled   
, he had fair skin and an athletic build along with a blemish free youthful face. To keep up with the purple hair, he had purple eyes to deal with.

" Boss soundwave?" Rumble called out to which the human turned to him.

" It is Me rumble." Soundwave said only to cover his mouth as his voice had changed. It was no longer the robotic menacing tone but the voice of a young Caucasian human in his early 20s.

" Whoa boss nice change of tone." Frenzy laughed to which soundwave glared at him and whacked him upside in the head as his humanform had the same height as his minions.

Frenzy grabbed his helm. " Owww that actually hurt..."

Shockwave approached looking down at them. " Well His strength as a bot will remain the same as a human."

Soundwave looked up and nodded as shockwave leaned over and pointed to a closet. " Go get some human clothes I'll brief you after."

****

Soundwave got an outfit that consisted of a purple t shirt, some blue sweatpants and black sneakers before heading to shockwave's office.

He opened the door to see the lord of the decepticons with his back turned as he was in a conversation with an unknown person.

" My lord." Soundwave spoke just loud enough to be heard.

Shockwave turned. "aahh soundwave just in time come." He offered a hand to which soundwave jumped on as he lifted it up.

" Now soundwave allow me to introduce you to our human contact in hong kong." Shockwave began as he showed soundwave to an elderly asian human on the balcony.

" His name is liu shen wong and his forces will help you find bumblebee."

Soundwave jumped off as he faced the chairman who stood unphased as the telecommunications expert eyed him as if scanning him.

" Liu shen wong has been a great associate to the decepticons for a long time soundwave we can trust him." Shockwave proclaimed.

" He's interesting one shockwave." Says liu despite soundwave eyeing him.

" He won't harm you and I trust you will help him around mr. Wong?" Shockwave asked.

" Yes as long as i get those energon based weapons You can count on me."

"Good I'll be watching you all so don't fail me."

Liu bowed to shockwave and turned to the emotionless soundwave. " Come on let's go."

* Back to present*

Soundwave dusted himself as the rolls royce drove along the highway with the trucks following behind.

He was contemplating the possible ways to make the two autobots suffer before delivering them to his leader.

"You both would suffer greatly especially you bumblebee..." He thought to himself as he clenched his fist.

Tonight was his chance.


	21. She Gets Hurt

The truck moved along the highway as ibuki sat down in a buddha sit as she sighed while King leaned on a wall sitting next to bee while Jago meditated at the back of the truck.

Arcee on the otherhand stood by the entrance as she clenched her fist.

" Well everything just went down south huh?" bee said as he looked up to her.

Arcee looked back. " I doubt the HKPD even knows but with good chance they saw the convoy."

Jago peaked up from his meditation and looked at arcee. " Your a cop??"

" Not necessarily just a woman on the inside." arcee said as king and ibuki look at her.

" Come on help us out?!" ibuki begged as her weapons were also taken

Arcee looked back with frustration. " I would try but i need some time."

" We dont have time... Bet they'll just kill us all." King proclaimed as he crossed his arms.

" You seem calm." Ibuki said as he turned to the luchador.

" It's not the first time i got captured by an evil organization... Also speaking of organizations, You did try to catch me and my friend marduk with that crazy army friend of yours years ago." King spat.

" Rolento is not my friend, He's embarrassing and IM NO LONGER PART OF HIS ARMY!!! ALSO I'M NOT FORGETTING THAT TIME YOU PILEDRIVED ME BACK THEN!!! " The little ninja growled to king who stood up with a jaguar roar.

" ENOUGH!" Jago yelled. " This is not the time for arguments we are heading to a dangerous path and we cannot afford to be foolish now."

" Jago is right." Bee said as he finally perked up. " We gotta think of a way to not just free ourselves but also the others here."

" But how are we gonna do that casey? They have guns and we have no weapons." Ibuki asked with worry.

" We have skills in hand to hand combat,plus some of us have powers." Bee said as he turned to jago.

Jago stood up. " Hey i cannot use my endouken here it would blow all of us."

" Save the fireball for later." Bee spat.

Suddenly the truck stopped and the doors opened and two men with type 56s entered.

" Everyone out!" one of them yelled.

Bumblebee growled as they were dragged out and he turned to see all of the fighters being led out and they were all lead to a basement with several cells made for a lot of inmates to be crammed in were there.

Bee was shoved in with the group in the truck but with the addition of two young boxers.

The guards meanwhile wrapped a straightjacket around subzero and lead the still unconscious ninja to a metal chest where they crammed him in infront of bee's cell.

" Fuckers."Bee growled under his breathe as two guards stood infront of them with their guns.

Jago looked around the cell to see it full of skeletons. They weren't the first inmates and then suddenly he saw something on one skeleton. It was a green female tightsuit and his eyes widened.

" NOOO!" He ran up and held the skeletal remains. " Orchid!"

Bumblebee turned around and gasped with the other fighters who moved away from him. He knew jago had found his sister and some flashbacks flashed his eyes as he remembered himself clutching mikeala's corpse.

Jago's tears flowed as he held the deceased remains of the only family he had in this world now dead in this cell.

" They will all pay for this." He muttered under his breathe.

Some whistling sounded through the halls and the cellmates turned except for jago to the source.

Bumblebee went forward and grabbed the bars leaning to see wei walking by casually as he held a qbz97.

Wei turned to see the humanformer glare at him and he chuckled. " Aah nice to see you behind bars casey~"

Bee growled and didn't bother replying as wei laughed and continued on patrolling with a whistle.

" You will die to wei." Bee whispered under his breathe before sighing and sitting down by a wall. 

Meanwhile.....

Jazz and sideswipe patrolled the rest of hong kong, they tracked down each spot on where arcee's locations was before her tracker went off. They decided to first look at the joint in kennedy town as that was the one where she was before going silent.

They told the people's liberation army to stay nearby just in case as they decided to explore the areas by themselves to protect the human soldiers.

The two raced to the otherside of Hong Kong but sadly the traffic got them to a delay.

" Do you think she got laid?" Sideswipe joked as he drove alongside jazz before another redlight stopped them.

" I don't know maybe...." Jazz said with a chuckle.

" Most likely... Ha!" Sides laughed before the light went green and the two drove on.

" Hey jazz why don't you get a sparkmate speaking of getting laid." Sideswipe suggested.

" I'm not a virgin bot sides had a sweet femme before but she was a cheater." Jazz began. " So I'm pretty much waiting for the right femme."

" Is it gonna be a human?"

" Don't know how a human feels when i do my advances but according to some rumours they say it feels the same just softer." The saboteur replied as he slowed down for a tram.

" Well I would like to sample a human soon." Sideswipe remarked as he followed behind jazz.

" Ah well goodluck on that sides."

The two pulled up near the hotel before they went to an alleyway abd shifted human.

" Hey Jazz you do the talking."

" I've got the gift of gab sides no worries." Jazz smiled as he finger combed his hair to the side before the two went off.

The pair went in to see the receptionist on a computer watching a chinese drama in a fixed state. 

Jazz walked up and coughed to make himself known but the woman didn't bother looking up as she is so zoomed into the program.

Sideswipe looked at her and shook his head as jazz shrugged before leaning close to her.

" MAM!" he yelled in a loud voice.

The receptionist jumped and almost fell from her seat before standing up and fixing herself.

" Welcome gentlemen interested in a room?"

" No We're looking for someone." Jazz explained.

" Who might that be?"

Jazz reached into his jacket and pulled out two pictures of arcee and bee in their human forms laying it on the desk.

" Did you see these two people?"

The receptionist bit her lip as she looked at them. Jazz saw something wrong instantly as she looked from left to right and some sweat came from her head.

" Sorry never saw them now go before I call security." She said as she shoved the pictures from the desk.

Jazz picked them up as sideswipe glared at her. " Hey we didn't do anything we're just asking."

" No just go!" The receptionist yelled which drew some attention as the guests stared at her.

"Fine then." Jazz said with a glare and turned to see the security room by the side before ushering sideswipe with him out of the hotel and towards a nearby convenience store.

" So what now jazz?" Sides asked as he leaned to a wall.

" Well I saw the security room and that lady on the desk was very suspicious. I've got a plan."

" What is it?"

" Now listen closely."

Later...

Using his athletic skills, sideswipe jumped up the fire escape and made his way to the fourth floor. He peered into the hallway window and opened it slowly stepping in.

He walked across the halls and saw the bellhop pushing a cart while taking out the sheets before going back to get the towels at the bathroom.

Sideswipe tiptoed and grabbed the sheets and took them in the middle of the hallway watching for cameras and he figured out the blindspots.

He set the sheets in a bundle before taking ligter fluid and a lighter that he bought from the conveince store. Sideswipe splattered the sheets with the fluid and lighted the fire.

Instantly the sprinklers went off and the alarm raised throughout the building as all the staff and guests rushed out.

Sideswipe rushed down the stairs to see jazz by the hallway drippy dripping wet as the sprinkler rained and alarms buzzed.

" Good work sides." He praised to which the warrior nodded before the two went in the now empty security room.

Jazz got on the desk and typed on the keyboard giving view of every area of the hotel.

He rewinded each feed and he looked over the camera by the parking lot to see people being hoarded into food trucks.

He widened his eyes and zoomed in when suddenly a blonde male and a female with blue hair was shoved in one truck. He zoomed in and in and then he realized.

" Thats bee and arcee!" He yelled as sides gasped and watched the feed.

Jazz growled. " They're in danger."

He tried zooming in to see the license plates of the truck but sadly the camera angle blocked it.

He groaned and switched to another camera to see a white rolls royce leading the convoy of the trucks out of the parking lot.

" We gotta find that rolls." He confirmed as jazz took out the drive of the monitor before grabbing the office chair and smashing the monitors.

Sideswipe looked in shock. " What the?"

Jazz turned. " So they couldn't see us and now let's get this to the army they can help us with this."

With a nod, sideswipe and jazz ran out of the hotel just as the fire brigade arrived.

Break....

Arcee paced around the cell before turning to bee who looked at her.

" Alright I'll try to get us all out of here."

" How? if we bust this down the guards will come rushing in. Bullets don't affect us but the other fighters will be massacred." Bee explained as he whispered to her.

" I'll look for another way." Ibuki looked up as she heard the conversation.

Bee turned to her with some concern. " Ibuki your too young."

" Not a kid anymore casey It's not the first time I've killed people and I have been taught how to be sneaky." ibuki proclaimed.

Bee glanced at her before turning to arcee who nodded.

Bumblebee returned the nod and looked around the cell before at the ceiling to see a vent.

" Hey can you fit there?" He asked a he pointed up which ibuki nodded.

" Alright I'll give a boost." Bee said as he crouched down hands ready.

Ibuki ran up and hopped from bee's hand and into the vent as the rest watched from below while arcee watched the guards who thankfully had their backsturned.

The young ninja crawled through vents before gently opening one hatch just outside the cell. She jumped down which the guards took notice.

King saw this and sleeper hold one guard through the bars making him drop his type 56 as the other aimed at ibuki.

The young ninja was quick to strike his throat thus paralyzing his vocal cords stopping him from screaming. The guard chokee but then ibuki ran up and jumped wrapping her legs round his neck before twisting his head round. Killing him.

King did the same with the guard he held.

Ibuki searched the pockets for the keys and took them from the dead guard's belt.

" Got em!" She said softly.

" Good work." Arcee praised as ibuki went up to the door keys on hand. She unlocked it but failed to notice a presence behind her.

" LOOKOUT!" Arcee yelled but before ibuki could react, something thumped the back of her head and everything went black.

The femme watched as ibuki fell down and looked up to see her assailant as a man with purple hair and purple eyes who smirked.

Arcee growled and tackled the man making a noise and alerting the guards.

Bee went out and grabbed one of the dead guard's rifles switching it to full auto as the guards rushed in. He rolled and fired taking out a few as king and jago stayed behind. The luchador grabbed an oncoming thug from the opposite direction and used him as a shield for the bullets while jago jumped up and shot them with his fire.

" Endouken!" The tiger monk yelled as the guards were hit and they were burned.

Arcee punched the guy but he rebuffed it and turned her around and began a brutal assault on her face.

The femme grunted with every blow to her face and she reared up kicking him off.

Bumblebee turned to them but was too busy dealing with the army of security guards rushing in, he gritted his teeth and reloaded his rifle before shooting a few guards in the chests.

Arcee stood up only to be kicked in the face sending her to the wall. She grunted as the purple haired man punched her again.

She hate to admit it but he was strong and good.

" Come on girl!" he taunted to which she spat him before charging.

He laughed and headbutted her and this time grabbed her throat lifting her up.

Arcee kicked her legs and choked as he tightened his grip.

He smirked and suddenly pulled out a knife from his back.

The femme eyed it but then recognized it as cybertronian in origin. This guy was a humanformer.

" Hello arcee." He said which she gasped as he knew her name but then he drove the blade down her chest.

Arcee screamed in pain and bee turned to see her being impaled through the chest by the purple haired guy.

" Nooo!" He yelled as the world becane slow. It was like mikeala over again and he rushed in towards them.

The guy turned to see him drop his rifle and charge up for a drop kick; he reacted too late and was kicked by bee to the wall, making him drop arcee.

Bee then grabbed him and delivered two brutal punches breaking the man's face but then he grabbed his hand on the third punch and threw bee off.

" Hello bumblebee..." The man spoke as he spit out some substance.

Bumblebee widened his eyes at this human speaking out his real name.

" What the how did you know my name?!"

" Easy cause I'm not human... i am soundwave!" The purple haired man laughed to which bee gasped before growling.

" Fuck you decepticons I'm gonna kill you!"

Bee charged and tackled soundwave to the wall sending them to another room, he prepared to punch him when the sound of rifle cocks echoed the room.

Bee turned to see an army of goons aiming their rifles at him and he saw king and jago on their knees surrounded by the men.

Wei was infront of them as liu appeared.

" I wouldn't do that if I were you bumblebee." He proclaimed as he ligthed a cigarette.

" If i did what would you do? Bullets don't affect me." Bee glared as he still pinned soundwave down.

" This." The chairman snapped his fingers as a henchman pushed in the still embedded knife on arcee making her shriek.

Bee widened his eyes and stood up which made each guard aim at him.

" You will fight in my tournament and be brought to the cons once your beaten."

Bee glared and looked at arcee as soundwave stood up huffing.

The blonde humanformer looked from her to the chairman and to soundwave who fully stood up. He thought about what's he gonna do before speaking.

" Fine then, I'll fight soundwave head on. On one condition..."

" What is it?" the chairman asked as he smoked.

" I get arcee help first and I'll fight in this fucking tournament!!"

Liu scratched his chin before giving a nod. " Alright but I'll have you watched."

Bee nodded and walked towards arcee's body as the guards moved out of the way still guns raised at him.

He picked her up, she was bleeding profusely but still alive on an inch.

Bumblebee soothed her hair a bit before he began to walk to the exit.

Liu whistled and turned to wei. " Watch him."

Wei nodded and turned to a group of six men. " You all come with me!"

They nodded and followed after wei as he followed behind bee who began climbing up the stairs with arcee in his arms.

The group went to the parking as wei ushured bee to a black toyota alphard.

" Get in we'll take you to our personal physician." wei instructed as he took out the keys to unlock his van as bee glared.

" A human doctor can't treat her but i know some medical practices."

Wei pouted and ushured to the van. " Just get i-"

Suddenly a bullet tore through wei's head splattering blood and sendind his body to the ground. 

Wei's men went into a panic when their leader was shot, but then unknown shooters appeared from every corner and gunned them down with silenced qbzs With laser sightings.

Bee became alarmed and held arcee close as the shooters show themselves to be in grey tactical gear and had combat laser scopes on their helmets along with painted faces to blend in the dark.

" This is the people's liberation army hong kong surrender autobot bumblebee!" One soldier yelled in english as they all approached bee with guns still raised.

Bumblebee glared. " I'm not leaving her here!"

" Bee just stop and come with us!" A familiar voice spoke.

The blonde humanformer looked as the soldiers moved and aside and there stood jazz in his humanform.

" Jazz!" Bee yelled.

" Been a long time bee." Jazz smiled as his visor raised a bit. "Now come back and WHOA! WHAT HAPPENED TO ARCEE?!"

Bee looked at the wounded but still breathing human femme in his arms as her chest poured with blood from the knife.

" She got hurt please help me!" Bee begged as jazz looked at him.

" How? What have you two been up to?"

Bee sighed. " No time to explain!"

Then suddenly a red haired human in a blazer appeared and ran up to bee intending to attack him.

" Sides no!!" Jazz yelled and tried to grab him but failed.

Sideswipe ran up to kick bee but the blonde humanformer dodged it as sides hit the alphard flipping it with his strength.

Bee placed arcee down gently and blocked an oncoming punch.

" You hurt her!" Sides yelled.

" I did nothing!" Bee retorted before twisiting sideswipe's arm and pinned him to the floor.

The pla soldiers ran up aiming their rifles as the young human warrior struggled in bee's grip.

" ENOUGH!" Jazz stepped forward and pushed down the gun of a soldier as the others lowered theirs.

" Bee let him go we can all talk about this." Jazz said as bee looked up still restraining sideswipe. 

" Come on I'll call ratchet for this."

Bee looked at his best friend and to sides and to the wounded arcee before slowly standing up freeing sideswipe.

" Fine then get the old medic here."

Later....

Jazz contacted the chief medic from the U. S and invited him to hong kong where he and a group of autobots set up a makeshift base on the mountains in new territory just an hour from shen zhen.

Ratchet wasted no time in treating the femme who was rushed to immediate surgery. She lost a lot of energon.

Bumblebee stood by the operating room entrance in botform as he clenched his fists in frustration.

The femme's injuries brought a squabble between the people's liberation army and the police due to arcee's affiliation with them.

The two detectives zi wai and chu argued with dee hwa liong on who to handle the case in one makeshift office.

Jazz went up to bee in botform and patted his back with an energon cube in hand.

" Here bro." He said as he lifted the glowing cube.

" Thanks jazz." Bee said as he took it sipping a bit.

" So how long have you been in this tournament?"

" Weeks earned a lot from them and she joined soon."

" I see so she joined cause she liked you."

" Don't wanna talk about it."

" Alright I'll back off."

" Oh jazz how did you find us?"

" Traffic cameras we went to the hotel and saw you two and we followed the convoy to tsim sa tsui. Well no one noticed us we got rid of the bodies."

Bee nodded. " I have to go back."

" Why?"

" Finish what i started and soundwave was there he's the one who stabbed her!"

" The Cons have humanforms to?"

" Fraid so meister."

" Fucking shit!" Jazz cursed in human swears words before turning to bee. " We have to tell ratchet."

" Umm maybe later when he finishes."

Bee corrected when the door opened and came out ratchet with a sigh.

" She'll heal but she's in stasis now."

" Good I need to see her now!" Bee exclaimed before trying to go in but the medic blocked him.

" LET HER REST!"

" NO! I need to see her!" Bee persisted as ratchet grabbed his shoulders.

" BEE ENOUGH! Now what is goin on between you two?"

Bumblebee shifted and twiddled his digits before sighing. " I Love Her."

Jazz and ratchet's optics widened at that.

" You... You charmed her?" Ratchet asked shocked.

" Nah We just have a lot in common..." Bee scratched the back of his helm.

Sideswipe was passing by and he overheard it all before going to jazz and elbowing his side.

" See I knew she got laid." Sideswipe teased to which bee overheard it all and glared at the young warrior.

" Hey back off pal it's none of your business." Bumblebee threathened with a serious tone.

" Hey just say-"

But before sides could finish what he was gonna say, Bee's fist made contact with the young warrior's face sending sideswipe off skidding on the ground. Knocked out.

"SHUT UP!"

Jazz grabbed bee's arm and held him in place.

" Hey hey calm down bee!" Jazz soothed as he held the scout who took deep breathes.

Ratchet went over and helped sides to a table before turning to bee.

" Well for the mean time What's your plan?"

" Goin back to finish what I started but i need the help of your general. After all this I'll think about comin back. " Bee said as he turned to jazz who nodded before going to the makeshift office and tapped on the glass with a digit.

The people inside turned to the giant robot before one soldier opened the window and general dee went by.

" Yes jazz?" He asked.

" Bee wants to speak with you." Jazz moved to the side as bee stepped forward.

" General Dee I need your help and its gonna take the help of your soldiers and the police here."

" Oh what is it?" Dee asked.

" We're gonna nail down liu shen Wong's syndicate."

Zi wai and Chu overheard it and went by the window.

" Finally Someone brave enough to take action against him." Zi wai smiled as chu nodded.

Dee looked at the detectives and back to bee.

" So what's your plan?"

" Well are you familiar with the wolves in sheep's clothing term?" Bumblebee asked as he lowered himself for the general.

" Yes of course."

" Well my plan is like that so listen in." Bumblebee explained and all the soldiers listened as they all got together.


	22. Final Fight

A couple of guards enjoyed a smoke break as they stood by the entrance of the arena. The whole area was dark with the only light coming from the door of where they stand.

" I wonder where Wei went?" One of them said in cantonese as he huffed the smoke from his nose.

" He went to accompany bumblebee or Casey Smith as his girlfriend got hurt." The other explained with the same language.

" Oh?" His companion raised a brow.

Suddenly broken glass echoed the area.

One took his type 56 and cocked it as the other one looked to the source.

" Who's there?" He asked as he raised his assault rifle.

Just then a tall male bulky figure appeared in the darkness and slowly revealed himself arms raised.

" Bumblebee?"

The blonde humanformer nodded and put his hands down as the guard lowered his rifle in response.

" Where's wei?" The other asked as he spit his cigarette.

" He's a little preoccupied at the moment." Bumblebee replied before stepping to the side.

Suddenly two bullets flied from the darkness and hit both of the guards directly at their foreheads, splattering the wall with blood and their bodies fell to the floor.

A squadron of PLA troops followed after bee and picked up the bodies as the others cleaned the walls of blood.

Bumblebee looked around and sighed in relief as there were no cameras.

The captain headed up to bee. " Sir What's next?"

" Surround the building and take out the guards, The police will move in as the audience and I'll give the signal during the fight. When I say It's over you guys go in."

The captain nodded and spoke on the radio and headed off with his men while bee opened the door to the arena.

He descended down the stairs and headed for the locker rooms in a brisk pace.

He donned his black mma shorts and no shoes.

Bee growled to himself as he wrapped his hands. " Your Goin' Down Soundwave.... You'll pay for Arcee."

He looked himself at the mirror and shook in pure anger, he suddenly threw a fist punching the glass breaking it before turning to the door in a huff.

Bee opened it only to bump into chen.

" Finally your here!" Chen remarked as he looked up to the fuming bumblebee.

" Yes I'm here. Now where's the arena?" Bumblebee bristled clearly annoyed with the chinaman. 

" This way and oh casey or should I say Bumblebee... How's your girl? I hope soundwave didn't break her enough."

This was too much and Bumblebee pulled a fist and drove right into chen's stomach causing the chinaman to cough up blood and fall to the ground clutching his stomach.

" When I finish soundwave your next." The blonde humanformer remarked before walking off leaving chen to moan in pain.

Later...

Bumblebee cracked his knuckles as he walked up to the stage, this time the ring had been turned to a cage with a white floor that had old blood stains on it. The fight had begun with other fighters.

The audience poured in as Bee observed each patron, he saw Zi Wai and Chu sit down in one end who both nod to him.

He nodded back as Jazz and Sideswipe also appeared sitting next to the cops.

Jazz smiled and Bee smirked back just as the announcer appeared this time in the pelt of a leopard with an elvis presley haircut.

" Ladies And Gentlemen BLOOD WILL BE SPILLED ONCE MORE ON THIS VERY ARENA!"

The crowd went wild except for the cops and the two humanformers who sat emotionless and ready.

" WE HAVE TWO ALIENS HERE IN HUMANFORM! LET US SAY HELLO TO SOUNDWAVE!"

The announcer pointed to the other end as the purple haired con humanformer appeared in white mma shorts and combat boots along with arm guards and handwraps.

He walked up to bee with a grin as the announcer continued.

"FIGHTING HIM IS AN AUTOBOT NAMED BUMBLEBEE WHO USED TO BE CASEY SMITH!!"

The crowd cheered as the bets were placed.

"Your gonna squeal like her." Soundwave smirked.

" When the bell rings soundwave... You will die!"

" You wish!"

On que, The bell rang.

Instantly bumblebee grabbed soundwave's shoulders and kneed his stomach three times before throwing the con over his shoulder.

Soundwave grunted only for the foot of bee to hit his head sending him rolling.

Bumblebee growled not willing to let him up before running after soundwave as the con rolled away.

" BUMBLEBEE IS ON A ROLL!" The announcer yelled as the crowd began to cheer.

Jazz looked around in pure disgust of the sport present as innocents are sacrificed for one's entertainment. On the corner of his eye, an elderly Chinese man in a suit and fedora arrived and sat on the upper seats.

" That must be the chairman." He said as he nudged Zi Wai who looked up before nodding.

The detective got to his wire. " Target insight."

Soundwave narrowly dodged as bee's foot went down on the floor, He kicked bee's crotch before jumping up.

Bumblebee hissed as he gripped his genitals only to be meet soundwave's fist as he was uppercutted.

The blonde humanformer was sent to the air but then soundwave jumped up and threw him down headfirst.

If he were a human, his neck would break or his skull would crack but instead the floor cracked as his head went through.

The crowd laughed at the sight while liu shen Wong had a cigar lit by a guard as he watched from his booth.

Bee pulled his headup as his hair was full of splinters and wood shavings.

He saw soundwave charge at him but then he swerved to the side just as the con was about to kick him.

Bumblebee then grabbed his leg and pulled him off his feet. Once soundwave was down, bee rolled on top of him and began pounding soundwave with every ounce of his power.

The face of soundwave bruised and bloodied with each pounding, bee didnt stop.

" THIS IS ALL FOR ARCEE!" Bee growled and delivered a blow breaking soundwave's nose.

The con groaned in pain before gathering his strength to slowly stand-up and grab bee lifting him up.

It was a mixture of blood and sweat on their muscles as soundwave tossed bee with a roar to the bars.

He was too strong and bee was sent through the bars and out of the cage.

Bee groaned as soundwave jumped out before kicking him cracking his lips.

Soundwave clenched his fists as bee wiped the blood leaking from his lip with his forearm.

The con human ran up and kicked him sending bee to the ground.

Bumblebee rolled and flipped away before Soundwave could advance.

" COME ON BEE!" Yelled Jazz.

Bee returned to his stance as soundwave throw a punch but bee caught his fist and began to squeeze.

Soundwave gagged in pain and curled his body a bit only for Bee to headbutt the con in the face. 

He was relentless as he used his other hand and punched Soundwave in the stomach and this time used an open palm to strike soundwave on the chest and it was enough to send the con humanformer away a few feet.

Bumblebee closed his eyes and took in deep breathes as flashbacks of the training, He learned in Japan flashed his mind.

" You must control your anger and rage." A voice echoed which he recognized as his old sensei in okinawa.

With that said, Bee opened his eyes to see Soundwave slowly standup and glare at bee.

The blonde humanformer took a different stance this time with some open hands instead of clenched fists and He put one foot forward and pulled the other back.

Soundwave spitted on the side and jumped charging at bee who stood ready.

In a flash, Bee jumped up and delivered a powerful upward kick to soundwave's Jaw and it sent the con in a daze.

But then bee spun his leg and swiped it twice at soundwave's face before finally kicking him in the chest.

Sending the con to the ground once more.

Bumblebee glared. " Get up and I'll Make it Quick!"

Soundwave simply layed there.

Bee huffed and his nostrils flared in anger as he approached and leaned down to grab soundwave's hair.

Sudddenly soundwave's eyes opened and he pulled out something from his shorts. It was another cybertronian knife and He jammed it straight to bee's stomach.

Jazz, sideswipe and the detectives' eyes widened at this spectacle as rhe crowd cheered while bee gasped and gritted his teeth as the blade was fully in his stomach.

Soundwave laughed and grabbed bee's throat before he took the knife out and jammed it in again deeper than before.

" It's the end of the line for you Bee~" Soundwave charmed as bee coughed up some substance and his eyes closed.

"BEE NOOOOO!! " He heard jazz yell as his voice was low to the crowd's cheer.

" Primus I'm ready... " Bee said to himself before closing his eyes.

Break....

Bumblebee found himself in a dark plane as he walked around then suddenly light emitted out of nowhere, He raised a hand to cover his eyes and then a female figure appeared.

Bee blinked as she came close.

" Mikeala?" He asked shocked.

She smiled and nodded before wrapping her arms his body.

Bumblebee teared up and hugged back tightly with a smile. " I missed you!"

" Missed you to bee." She soothed as she looked up and wiped his tears.

" I'm so sorry that I wasn't been able to protect you and I have a new girl...." Bee lowered his head in shame.

Mikeala just smiled and lifted his chin and gave his lips a kiss. " I'm not mad bee in fact I'm happy for you as you had moved on...The only thing that makes me happy is seeing you happy.  
I'm happy here as dad is with me."

Bumblebee nodded as she kissed again.

" But Bee Can you do something for me now?" She asked firmly.

He nodded.

" Pull that knife out of your belly and knock the fuck out of this con... Or are you just gonna lay there and die?... choose... Arcee needs you now."

She kissed him again and vanished.

Break....

Bumblebee's eyes opened instantly and despite the knife in him, He grabbed soundwave's throat and slowly lifted him off his feet while also pulling the knife out of his stomach.

Soundwave's eyes widened in horror as the wound by bee's stomach closed and disappeared as it healed.

Bee was too angry with the con to even notice as he began slashing around his body giving soundwave many cuts across his chest and stomach.

Soundwave hissed and gagged at that only to feel the blade jammed right through his chest near his spark and he screamed only to meet bee's angry eyes.

Bumblebee huffed holding the blade by the handle just one more stab and he's gone.

" You go bee! " Jazz cheered followed by sideswipe and the cops.

Bee looked at them and around the arena as the crowd cheered and yelled.

Liu shen wong watched intently from his booth before ushering to a henchman to grab his coat as he knew when soundwave losses he's the next target.

" Finish him!! "

Bumblebee turned back to soundwave who coughed fluid with a now scared face. He gritted his teeth as a lot of thoughts ran his mind, his old autobot sense of justice is coming back with his colleagues now present and his promise to go back came. He then remembered revenge doesn't solve anything.

Bee looked at him before turning to the crowd.

" IS THIS WHAT YOU WANT? HUH? PEOPLE KILLING ONE ANOTHER!! " Bumblebee yelled which sent the crowd to silence.

" WE ARE NOT THINGS TO BE KILLED OR BEATEN FOR YOUR ENTERTAINMENT YOU SICK FUCKERS! YOU ALL DESERVE TO GO TO HELL!...... IT'S OVER! "

On que of the signal, the lights of the arena went off sending the crowd into panic and then suddenly all the doors opened followed by tear gas.

A squadron of PLA troops followed by HKPD swat teams entered all wearing gas masks and night vision armed with their qbzs which had thermal vision.

" EVERYBODY ON THE GROUND NOW! " One PLA captain yelled in Cantonese.

Zi wai and Chu pulled out gas masks from their coats as Jazz and sides stood unaffected and ready with their blasters.

The guards present in the arena coughed and tried to fire back only for all of them to be gunned down by either a soldier or a swat officer.

There was a mass panic within the crowd but they obliged the army and got on their knees while some tried to run away but were blocked by swat officers armed riot shields at an entrance.

Liu shen wong ran out just as they entered which had gone unnoticed by bee.

Bumblebee growled and turned to soundwave." Sweet Dreams. "

With that he threw a punch knocking the lights out of the con with the knife still in him.

Bumblebee jumped off the arena and ran as Jazz grabbed his shoulder.

" Hey where are you going? "

" I'm going after the chairman. "

" Well I'm coming with you. "

Bee smiled and fistbumped jazz.

" Glad to fight alongside you again bee. "


	23. The Fall Of The Chairman

Liu shen wong called his remaing guards to him all armed with their type 56s, they walked on the hallway heading to the parking lot.

Suddenly a guard comes running up. " We can't hold them off much longer!"

Irritated at this scared guard, liu pulled out a pistol and shot him straight in the head and watched as his body dropped to the floor.

" STUPID MAN CAN'T DO YOUR JOB!"

The other guards looked in shock but hid it in fear of their boss as he placed his pistol back at his suit.

" LIU SHEN WONG!" A voice yelled and they turned to see bee standing at the end of the hallway still in his fighting outfit.

" Ahh The angry boyfriend has come to avenge his girlfriend ~" The chairman taunted as his bodyguards aimed their rifles at the humanformer who began approaching.

" Your gonna pay for all the lives you took today!" Bumblebee growled as he cracked his knuckles.

" Not likely You see I have more than enough money to keep me out of jail!" Liu said.

" NO AMOUNT OF MONEY WILL KEEP ME FROM CRUSHING YOUR THROAT!" Bumblebee yelled back before charging.

Liu turned to his guards. " Finish him and you two come with me!"

Two guards went with the chairman as the rest opened fire at bee.

The bullets merely deflected from his body as bee kicked one henchmen sending him to the group it them tumbling as his rifle was sent to the air.

Bumblebee grabbed it before it fell and opened fire on the guards killing a some just as Jazz rolled from the corner and shot the remaining dead.

Bee turned and smiled at him before grabbing some magazines from the corpses.

" Wow you good with human weapons?" Jazz asked as he turned and shot a dying guard in the head.

" Well I blame optimus for this as He locked my blasters I gotta improvise." Bee said as he cocked his assault rifle and pulled up the bayonet.

" Alright then where too next?" Jazz asked.

" Jazz go to the basement there are somd holding cells free the fighters." Bee ordered to which the saboteur nodded before heading off.

Meanwhile......

Arcee's optics opened and she gasped as she sat up from the bed. The only thing she saw bumblebee within her stasis.

Ratchet who was in the room took notice and tended her as she began tk hyperventilate.

" Ratchet what's happened where am I?"

" Your in a makeshift base in Hong Kong after you got stabbed."

Arcee remembered the sharp pain on her chest as the man with purple hair drove the blade in.

" It was soundwave...." Ratchet explained as he looked away.

" I knew it!" Arcee sighed before looking up at the old medic.

" Where's bee?"

" He went out to fight him."

" Come on let's go He'll need help!" Arcee proclaimed only for ratchet to stop her again.

" I got an update he's beaten soundwave already just rest!" Ratchet said as he layed her back to bed.

Arcee groaned as she turned to her side, she couldn't help but think about bee.

" Primus please protect him." Arcee said under her breathe.

Break....

Jazz ran down the basement to see two guards by the door, He wasted no time and shot them both straight in the head.

He then turned across the hallway and gasped on the sight before him.

There were holding cells each crammed with sweaty humans all against each other. Shoulder to shoulder as they look at him.

" Hey What's goin on We've been hearing gunshots for the past few hours!!" One of the prisoners yell.

" The cops and the army are here to rescue you guys and I'm here to help!! " Jazz said as he went up and ripped the door of a cell and followed with the rest.

The fighters all went out clearly relieved when one guy went to jazz.

" Go to that door more over there." He said as he pointed to a door which was a safe vault.

Jazz nodded and went over, he pondered over the code.

" Nah screw it!" He said before grabbing the door by it's seam, his fingers gripped denting the metal inwards.

Slowly the metal bended and groaned as cracks appeared by the concrete.

The Fighters awwed in sight of his strength as Jazz pulled snapping the locks off the walls.

The saboteur was literally taring it off with all his might.

" Hey what's goin on?" A female voice yelled from within.

" Don't worry I'm getting yous out!" Jazz yelled and he pulled slowly, the vault door came off and Jazz threw it to the side.

Inside were three figures, the first one was a short young female in a ninja's outfit with long hair. She was followed by a tall muscular man wearing a Jaguar's mask and A shorter man wearing series of ropes over his strong muscules and an iron mask over his face.

His hair sweped to the side as if the wind blew it there.

" Who are you?" The young girl asked.

" Well Call me Jazz I'm here to rescue you guys." Jazz grinned to which the three nodded.

" Well My name is Ibuki, The wrestler is king and that monk is Jago!" She introduced.

" Well nice to meet you all but we have to go!"

Jazz turned around to see some of the fighters open a metal chest and out comes a man in a blue ninja garb wearing a straightjacket.

One of the fighters untied it as a group guards entered the room, Jazz readied his blaster.

Suddenly the blue ninja shot ice straight from his hands and effectively froze all the guards in solid ice.

Jazz widened his optics behind his visor when suddenly Jago shot fire from his hands straight to the frozen guards.

" ENDOUKEN!"

The blast exploded the remains sending them away as Ibuki turned to the shocked saboteur.

" Oh the ice guy is Sub-Zero." She said.

" Well interesting friends well let's go!"

Break....

Liu and his remaining guards ran towards another parking lot as the original one was over ran with HKPD swat teams and PLA scouts.

There a few more guards along with chen ( Who had recovered a bit from bee's punch) came present as they greeted their boss before leading him to a waiting Black Mercedes S-Class.

" Get the helicopter ready We're heading to the airport now." He said to chen who took out his phone and dialed a number.

Suddenly two of his guards were shot in the head from behind and they turned around to see Bumblebee as He charged with the rifle.

" DAMMINT HOLD HIM OFF!" The chairman said as he dragged chen forward to face bee.

Chen shook his head only for his boss to slap him as he and three guards ran to the car.

The chinaman watched as his boss climbed into the Mercedes before it drove off.

He then turned towards bee as the humanformer stood a foot away from him with a glare.

Bee then smirked. " Well I'll save the chairman for dessert."

Chen gulped as he was alone in the room facing the humanformer, He looked to the exit. Running is useless as the autobot would catch him quickly and no use getting to a car as all were locked.

He then turned to bee only to be shot on both of his legs.

Chen screamed and fell on his back as bee approached him.

" On your knees." Bee ordered aiming his rifle at chen's head.

The chinaman gritted his teeth only to meet bee's foot at his head breaking his lip.

Bumblebee grabbed his shirt and forced him up to a kneeling position.

Chen looked up bleeding from his lip. " Please spare me I'll get you a million."

" A million doesn't pay for all the young men you dragged to their doom."

Bumblebee switched his AK to auto and fired directly at chen's chest.

Multiple bullets tore through the chinaman as they all sliced his skin and punctured his organs and tore his clothes.

Chen was already dead and he coughed, His body began to fall forward when bee grabbed his neck.

The blonde humanformer had the bayonet engaged on his rifle and he lifted it up like a sword.

" This is for lee."

With that said, Bee thrusted the entire rifle through chen's mouth destroying his jaw as the entire rifle went through and back out of his throat coating it with a mixture of blood and saliva.

Bee pushed the rifle in more as it soon pierced the ground as half of it buried in the concrete and other of it impaled in chen bending his body.

Bee huffed at the sight of chen's corpse and turned his head to to hear an engine roar.

He growled and run up to see the chairman's S Class pull out of the carpark and straight into Hong Kong's traffic jam.

Bumblebee smirked before jumping off the balcony and straight down an alleyway his bare feet touching the concrete cracking it. He wasn't affected and run to the direction of the S Class. Liu shen wong won't get away.

.......

The driver honked the horn of the car as Liu vented in stress at the backseat, his other guards looked around clutching their rifles being aware of the surroundings.

They hid the rifles on their laps as the car wasn't tinted and fear that Hong Kong's numerous traffic cameras would spot them.

Liu pulled up a cigarette from his jacket as the driver yelled.

"Diu lei A!" The driver fumed in Cantonese as soon enough an opening came.

He shifted to drive and pressed on the accelerator but then suddenly the car's back lifted as the merc shook.

Liu and his bodyguards turned to see Bumblebee lifting back effortlessly as the wheels spinned.

Locals gathered around filming as this muscular blonde foreigner in just mma shorts was lifiting a car.

Liu opened the sunroof and emerged from the top as bee looked at him with a smirk.

" Your not goin' anywhere." Bee smiled as liu turned to his guard who handed him his ak.

Liu aimed at bee and fired causing the rest of the onlookers to flee in terror.

The bullets deflected off his chest and one hit his face. But bee still maintained grip at the bumper.

Soon enough the rifle was empty and the chairman tossed it to the side. " DIU LAY THOSE ENERGON WEAPONS SHOULD HAVE BEEN SHIPPED SOONER!"

Liu then looked at bee who was still holding the car but had his head down.

Bumblebee looked up revealing he caught one bullet between his teeth making liu widen his eyes in horror and he retreated back in the car.

Bee spat it to the side and effortless swung the mercedes to the side sending it rolling.

The passengers inside screamed in horror as the car rolled only to stop as it hit the wall.

Bumblebee growled and this time grabbed the sides and lifted the car effortlessly above his head.

Liu hit his face on the glass making him bleed by his cheek and temple. He turned to his henchmen and saw them groaning.

" Get out and kill that fucker!"

The henchmen opened the doors only for them to fall out as the car was off the ground.

Bee growled and turned the car over his head with liu inside who was screaming in pain.

The blonde humanformer then brought the car down hard on the three dazed henchmen squishing them like cockroaches as blood splattered.

Bumblebee walked up and grabbed the upside down mercedes on the floor near the two wheels, slowly he pulled apart as the metals snapped.

With a slight growl, Bee tore the mercedes in half like opening a bag of chips as when the car was seperated in two it revealed the chairman who layed on the ground groaning.

He leaned down and grabbed liu by his throat in one hand and slowly applied pressure as he applied both hands on the throat.

" Please..... Have mercy on an old man." Liu shen wong begged as he coughed up blood.

" Sorry all out of mercy." Bee mused and tightened his grip as the chairman looked up cacking at the loss of air.

Then a snap echoed the area as Bee dropped the corpse of liu shen wong to the ground.

He looked up to the sky and merely stretched before picking up the corpse of the chairman and began walking back.


	24. Epilogue

Thanks to the efforts of the police and PLA the entire arena was brought down and all the rich spectators were arrested due to their involvement with the fighting ring.

The presence of the Army and the seiged instantly attracted the media to source such as the chinese gov owned CCTV, CNN and RT news. The reporters were merely shoved back as the HKPD swat equipped their riot shields to block their preying cameras.

The fighters were all rescued except for sub-zero who slipped away just before the cops or army could get him to make a statement.

Zi wai and Chu enjoyed some ice tea from a nearby foodstand as they toasted each other.

" Cheers for the fall of Liu Shen Wong!" Chu said as he began drinking the sweet tea.

" Not yet We don't know if the chairman was captured yet." Zi wai retorted as he crushed the lemon within his cup using his straw.

Jazz helped Ibuki as the young ninja sat by an ambulance while King and Jago were interviewed by some police officers about their experience in there.

" Hey have you seen a guy named Casey Smith?" She asked as she looked at Jazz.

" Not sure what does he look like?" Jazz asked as he sat next to her.

" Tall very beefy and had bright blond hair and blue eyes." The young ninja explained.

The saboteur knew who this was. " Uum he went after the chairman."

" Whoa really?" Ibuki beamed as Jazz nodded.

" Cool I hope He brings Him back so I can make him pay for Lee's death!"

" Hey calm down young lady." Jazz soothed as Ibuki bristled.

" I HAVE A NAME AND IT'S IBUKI!!" The young ninja retorted.

While Jazz stood up and gave a firm look like what fathers give to squawking children.

Ibuki glared pouting her lips when suddenly some barking is heard causing her and Jazz to look over the source.

A small grey tanuki dog appeared and ran between an officer's legs followed by a tall muscular asian man with a handsome face and prominent bangs to cover his face. He wore a red ninja gi with a mesh shirt inside along with red nike dunks for his footwear, On his gi were words that says Bushin literally translating to God of military arts.

The dog ran up to ibuki and she grinned like it was gonna split her face in two.

" DON-CHAN!" She beamed as the dog jumped up to her chest and she hugged it tightly.

Jazz moved to the side as the man approached her and she looked up at him.

" Oh hey Guy glad you could come." She smiled as she held don-chan.

" Well forgive me for sending you here but let us go back to meditation in our village back home in japan." Guy smiled and offered a hand.

" Well I'm not angry at least I've got experience for conflicts in the future now can I get some sweet potatoes when we get back?" Ibuki said as she took the hand and walked with guy still with Don-Chan in her arms.

Jazz smiled as the two walked off as sideswipe went beside him.

" Today was an interesting day don't ya agree Jazz?"

" Yeah it certainly was." Jazz agreed as a PLA soldier approached the pair with a luggage case.

" Sir we got this from Bumblebee's room at the hotel which we seiged, Surely he'll want it back."

Jazz took the case and nodded to the soldier.

" By the way where is bee?" Sideswipe asked when suddenly the cops moved aside for someone. 

The two turned to see Bee arrive carrying a corpse on his back. He was panting and very sweaty as the officers approached in curiosity while some reporters turned to him onky to be blocked by the police who formed a human fence.

Bumblebee dropped the corpse which made the nearby officers and soldiers gasp at the sight.

" It's Liu shen wong!" One cop said which attracted Zi Wai and Chu's attention as the two detectives approach the corpse.

Chu handed his ice tea to Zi wai as he kneeled next to the corpse.

" Yup it's him no one can fake that scar on his eye." Chu confirmed as he stood up and took his ice tea back.

" Well it would have been better if you brought him alive back but then again the chinese government would execute him for his crimes so poor Liu had no choice. Still less criminals on the street. So good job coming from me." Chu praised.

Bumblebee nodded and huffed as he stretched while coroner officials went and wrapped Liu's corpse in a bodybag.

Jazz approached bee luggage case on hand. " Hey Bee I understand what you did."

Bee nodded and wiped the sweat off his forehead while one paramedic went up to bee with a blanket.

" Sir your shirtless." He said.

Bee nodded and took the blanket putting it on his barechested body as he was still in his fighting outfit.

" Oh um here they found this on your hotel room." Jazz said as he showed the case.

Bumblebee's eyes widened in shock, he knew what this case held.

He took it from Jazz and set it down on the ground, unzipping it.

The saboteur watched curious before his eyes widened in shock as the case held tones of money from his fighting days in the tournament.

" Well A friend needs money." Bee took the equivalent of at least a million dollars, He split it in half and asked Jazz for some plastic bags.

Once he got it, he placed the money in each bag. He sealed the case again and walked over to King who was sitting on a bench with Jago who was looking down still clearly mourning orchid.

King looked up. " Oh hey Casey."

" It's not Casey anymore King that's not my real name." Bee said.

" Oh?" King raised a brow behind his mask as Jago perked up.

Bumblebee sighed and turned to Jazz who was joined sideswipe. The saboteur looked around before back at bee with a nod.

Bee nodded and a light consumed him followed by Jazz and Sideswipe.

King and jago covered their eyes and once opened, A large robot with a yellow and black paint job was standing on where casey was.

He was joined by a taller robot in a blue, white, red and black paint job with visors. Followed by a third robot with a red and black paintjob.

The people around including King and Jago dropped their jaws at the sight.

The reporters instantly filmed the three giant robots only to be shoved off again by the irritated swat.

" What what are you?" King asked with a surprise roar.

" I'm a transformer only the autobot side. My name is Bumblebee that is Jazz and sideswipe. " Bee explained as he leaned for the two while pointing to his autobot comrades.

" So your one of the robots on TV!" King gasped as Jago looked up.

" Yeah I'm on your side don't worry." Bee said as he gentled his eyes.

King looked at jago and back at bee smiling behind his mask. " Well that explains why your so strong and I'm glad to have a big alien as a friend."

Bumnlebee offered a digit to which the luchador shook and he offered a hand to Jago.

The tiger monk looked and bowed to it to which bee bobbed his helm.

" Well I'm glad We got on the right path." Jago smiled before Bee turned human again.

" Yeah we did and here for you two." Bee said as he picked up the bags handing it to the wrestler and monk.

King looked in and examined the bills inside, his heart raced but his humbleness calmed him down.

" Oh bumblebee you shouldn't have." King tried giving the bag back.

Bee pushed his hand away. " No King your orphanage needs it."

" Well thank you then." The luchador then hugged bee who patted his back.

King let go as Jago approached bee.

" Well I cannot accept this money you need it more." Jago said as he handed the bag back but bee raised a hand once more.

" Keep it just in case and maybe even buy your sister a proper burial." Bee retorted.

Jago let loose some tears and nodded before walking off to sit in the bench .

Bumblebee transformed as a bot and looked around as Jazz approached with sideswipe.

" Well Shall We go back now?"

Bee nodded and jumped as they transformed much to the awe of the spectators and drove off into the Hong Kong traffic.

King watched the cars drive away and elbowed Jago on the side. " The kids would most likely wanna hear the tales when I get back home."

" I bet....." Jago replied as the three soon went out of sight.

Later....

Soundwave was later brought to the bots clamped and binded in his humanform. Tied up so tight that he couldn't move and ratchet sedated him for the travel.

The united nations sent a lockheed C-130 for the transport as the bots prepared.

Jazz and sides meanwhile shook General Dee's hand and the PLA soldiers who had helped in the case as they were present for their departure.

Bumblebee stood by the plane in botform as ratchet loaded soundwave on the plane in his humanform.

" You Comin?" Ratchet asked the scout.

" Yeah just waitin for someone." Bee replied when engine noise sounded.

They turned as a blue motorcycle drove up.

Bumblebee smiled at this as arced transformed back as a bot and walked up to him smiling back.

They instantly threw their arms around each other hugging each other very tightly.

Ratchet and the rest smiled at the sight as they respectfully remained quiet.

Arcee pulled from the hug and smiled.

" How are you?" Bee asked.

" Better." She began. " So are you coming back?"

" Only because your there and I would die for you."

With that said, Bumblebee hugged her and they kissed passionately as she lifted a leg and he grabbed it arching her back.

The kiss felt like forever and it was heaven for them two.

THE END


End file.
